


Seelenmelodie

by maribee_arts



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beast Mode Sex, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribee_arts/pseuds/maribee_arts
Summary: Wei Wuxian had changed since his parents died and nothing seems to matter to him anymore.When he met the mysterious Lan Wangji, the tables turned in an unexpected way. The demon claims to fell in love with him, and takes him on a journey of Love,Lust and tears.What is the mysterious Seelenmelodie?What is the meaning of the magic chains, that tie them both together?And will the spell 'Totale Fesselung' really bring Salvation?
Relationships: Wei Wuxian(WeiYing)/ Lan Wangji( Lan Zhan)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Versuchung - Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and published by me in 2008.  
> It was written in german language and I am translating it here first time in english, so please be fair with critics when it comes to grammar and misspelling some words. Google Translator works fine, but mistakes can't be avoided.  
> The Original Ship wasn't WangXian of course, but the story is perfect for them. So I decided to re-write it matching them.  
> Wangji is a bit more lively here, as his original character was always smiling at first.

It had been raining for days now.  
The streets were almost deserted, but Wei Ying was just fine. While he parked and chained the bicycle to the iron gate of the cemetery, he appeared to be the only person in the world.  
Sullenly he shrugged his shoulders, took his backpack and walked slowly through the gate. The gravel path was wet with rain and the rows of graves formed a gray wall of silence.  
Only occasionally did the color of an umbrella break through the dull gray in gray.  
Wei Ying ignored it. The weather suited his mood. Nothing had been able to get him out of his low since his parents were killed in a gruesome car accident five months ago.  
He and his little sister had also been in the car. It had happened on the way home from the airport, where they had only recently returned from the United States. His father had worked for a well-known computer company and brought his family to the States for a few weeks.  
It had rained on the way home,too.  
Against the advice of his wife Zangse, Wei Changse had decided to drive the long distance home on that night.  
When Wei Ying woke up in the hospital, the doctors told him that it was a miracle that he was still alive.  
His parents were instantly dead; Yan Li, his six-year-old sister, died on the way to the hospital.  
Wei Ying couldn't remember anything, and he still had amnesia to this day.  
Everything that had been before the accident was gone. Uncle Jiang Fengmian, a friend of his father, had taken him in with himself and his family. By now, Wei Ying had gotten used to not remembering anything, that his memories were based only on photos and stories told by others.  
The doctors said the trauma might never go away.

He reached his family's grave.  
The black stone shone with wetness, the flowers hung on it soaked to the ground. He knelt on the narrow footbridge in front of it.  
The figure sitting behind him in the branches of the great weeping willow waited patiently. He was used to this situation -  
the boy would kneel and pray for a while.  
He shook his head. Why did people think these prayers would help the dead? Didn't that make you feel better? Or is it?  
He slid a little on the branch until he found a more comfortable position. He was going to wait.  
Wei Ying sighed.  
When he got up, he felt the wetness and the cold.  
Uncle Fengmian would scold him again if he came home soaking wet. Wei Ying trembled and went back tiredly down the gravel path. When he reached the gate, his legs trembled more and more violently.  
He had probably overdone it today. His scars had not healed completely and neither cold nor dampness was an advantage.  
As he searched for the keys to the bicycle chain, he looked at the delicate tremor in his hands. He shook his head. At home he would take a hot bath first. But when he reached for the chain, the weakness overwhelmed him so much that he could no longer stay on his feet.

Lan Wangji swore softly.  
The few yards to the gate seemed endless as he watched Wei Ying fall. He didn't make it in time, and the boy fell into a puddle. Wangji picked him up carefully and felt for the pulse.  
Weak but not threatening. The boy trembled all over, his skin felt hot. Wangji didn't hesitate long. He lifted Wei Ying into his arms and suddenly the street was deserted.

Wei Ying moaned softly and moved carefully, he was cold and hot at the same time.  
He sensed that someone was with him ... probably Aunt Yu ...  
Someone put a cool towel on his forehead and he slowly opened his eyes. At first only blurry, then slowly clearer, he recognized the outline of a room.  
Where am I?  
A man appeared next to him, looking at him worriedly.  
His long black hair was tied at the back of the head in half a braid, adorned with a piece of silver jewelry. Two long strands framed his face.  
"You're awake?"  
His voice was dark and soft.  
"Where am I?"  
The stranger's expression never changed.  
"You broke down. Maybe a virus. You are in my apartment. "  
Wei Ying was confused.  
"How long ..."  
"Only a few hours. Are you feeling any better?"  
He filled a filigree teacup and gave it to him with a pill.  
"What's this?"  
"For the fever."  
Wei Ying took it and swallowed the medicine.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"Lan Wangji."  
"Lan ... Wangji ..."  
He eyed his counterpart. He noticed the man's eyes, which shimmered in a warm gold tone.  
"I am Wei Ying, also called Wei Wuxian." He indicated a polite bow. "Thanks for your help."  
Wangji bowed her head.  
"I should go now," Wei Ying said, pushing the covers away.  
He was horrified to find that he was only wearing a bathrobe.  
"Where are my things?"  
"In the dryer. You were soaked. "  
Wei Ying felt his face turn red. "You got me ..."  
"Undressed and bathed, yes." He got up and went to a sideboard.  
"Here." He threw something at Wei Ying and he caught the cell phone just in time.  
"What...?"  
"You should call home. You can stay here or get picked up. "  
Wei Ying stared at him. "Stay here?"  
Wangji looked at him. "Mn."  
"I'd rather call my uncle ..."

Wei Ying coughed and wrapped himself deeper in his scarf. The rain had finally stopped, but now it was storming.  
He had spent a week in bed after Uncle Fengmian picked him up. Now he was on his way to his uncle's restaurant, where he helped out in the kitchen.  
He had a great talent for cooking that promoted his family. But since the accident he had lost the fun of it. Aunt Yu was still trying to make him enjoy it again.  
He stopped at the corner of the main street and took a deep breath. He still had the flu in his bones and the cold wind burned his lungs.  
"Wei Wuxian."  
He raised his head and turned. Wangji stood behind him, holding a Starbucks mug.  
"Lan Wangji." He bowed politely and Wangji replied.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
He stole a look at Wangji. This was wearing a snow-white, thick coat with a pretty cloud pattern on it. A thick light blue scarf and white gloves protected him from the wind. He looked elegant and quite a few turned to him curiously. Maybe they thought he was an actor or a boy band member.  
"Here, you look like you can use it." Wangji handed him the mug.  
"No thanks. I do not drink coffee."  
"Mn."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm talking to you..."  
Wei Ying looked at him in confusion. "Uhm, yes."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To work. My uncle is probably already waiting. "  
"Where is that?"  
"In the Lotus Pier."  
"It's one of the best restaurants in town." Wangji looked at him in astonishment.  
Wei Ying nodded. "It belongs to my uncle. I help there. "  
"As ... a dishwasher?"  
"No. I'm cooking." Why did it bother him that Wangji thought he was just a flush boy?  
"You cook? Then I should probably come to eat. Or you come to me. You can pick up your things at the same time. "  
"Oh, yes, that's right." Wangji had lent him something to wear because his own things were still wet that night.  
"So, Friday night?"  
"What?"  
"Are you coming on Friday?"  
"Yes, ... that would be fine."  
"Good. I will go shopping and you can cook. "  
Wei Ying stared at him. There was something strange about this man, and he felt himself blush.  
"All right," he stammered. "Would ... seven o'clock be okay?"  
"Mn." Wangji nodded.  
"Fine, then ... I really have to go now." He bowed. "See you on Friday."  
Wei Ying ran and felt his cheeks burn.

Wei Ying checked his watch and swore.  
He would be late. He had got lost on his way to Wangji's apartment. His uncle had told him the way, but somehow he had taken the wrong turn. It was almost half past seven when he finally rang the bell.  
"I'm sorry," he stammered sheepishly and bowed several times. "I'm lost."  
"It's okay. Please come in. "  
Wei Ying entered the apartment and took off his shoes.  
"Here, this is for you." He held out a bag to Wangji.  
"What's this?"  
"Thank you for your help."  
Wangji took a bottle of expensive wine out of the bag. "Thank you very much. Please come in."  
He led Wei Ying through the apartment to the kitchen, which was surprisingly large but seemed unused.  
"You ... don't seem to cook often," remarked Wei Ying.  
"Mn."  
These monosyllabic responses were getting annoying.  
"Do you rather eat out?"  
"Mn."  
Wei Ying sighs. "So ... then I'll start if that's okay with you."  
Wangji nodded and opened the bottle of wine to pour it into a carafe. "The food is in the fridge."  
Wei Ying opened the door.  
"Wow, ... that's ... are there more guests expected"  
"No."  
"But, that's way too much for two people." He sorted the different vegetables. There was also fish and poultry. "Do you have a specific wish for what you want to eat?"  
"No. Please choose what you want to cook. "  
"OK."  
Wei Ying washed his hands and then the vegetables.  
The kitchen had everything he was used to from the restaurant kitchen in good quality, but everything seemed new and unused.  
Wangji filled two wine glasses and placed them on the shelf above the work surface. He took a seat on a stool and watched Wei Ying skillfully take the fish apart and deburr it. Then he cut it into wafer-thin slices.  
Wangji bowed his head curiously.  
"What is it?" Wei Ying asked without looking up from work.  
"I've never seen anyone handling a knife like this when it comes to food. "  
Wei Ying looked up.  
"My aunt says I used to be better."  
Crap, why did I say that now?  
"Earlier?"  
Wei Ying hesitated. "Before my parents died."  
Wangji said nothing and Wei Ying took a deep breath. "They died in a car accident. That was almost half a year ago. "  
"Hence the scars."  
"Ouch!" Wei Ying stuck his finger in his mouth. He had slipped his knife in terror. Wangji got up and came around the counter.  
"Excuse me. I saw it when I took off your wet clothes. "  
He took Wei Ying's hand and looked at the cut. A fine red blood streaks could be seen.  
Wangji sighed and raised a finger to his lips before pushing it into his mouth. Wei Ying inhaled in horror and tried to take his hand away, but Wangji held him by the wrist.  
"Let go!"  
Wangji released him and licked his lips. "I am sorry."  
Wei Ying gasped. "What was that about? Are you perverted? "  
"I scared you. I'm sorry. ”He opened one of the drawers and took out a plaster. "Please do not go. I am sorry."  
Wei Ying stared at him, his face red with embarrassment. "O-okay."  
He took the knife and cleaned it in the sink.  
Wangji sat down on his stool again. While Wei Ying turned his back on him, he licked his lips and his eyes glowed in an unnatural golden light.  
An hour later the meal was ready and Wangji looked at the various plates that Wei Ying had prepared in astonishment.  
"This looks very good. And smells fantastic. "  
"Thank you. Good Appetite."  
Wei Ying felt Wangji's eyes on him all evening. A slight blush ran over his cheeks, his embarrassment was intensified by the wine.  
"It was really excellent," praised Wangji and dabbed his lips with a napkin. "Would you like some more wine?"  
"No, thanks." He hadn't missed the fact that Wangji was just sipping the glass. Wangji got up and went to the fridge to get another plate out.  
"What's this?"  
"I also wanted to contribute something."  
It was a plate of chocolate fruits.  
Wangji took a strawberry and put it to Wei Ying's mouth. Wei Ying let himself be fed with it somewhat reluctantly.  
"Wangji ..."  
"Yes?"  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Mn."  
"That earlier, why did you do it?"  
Wangji looked at in astonishment. "What do you mean?"  
"That ... with my finger."  
"Oh, that ... i shocked you?"  
"Yes. I…, ”he gave Wangji an uncertain look. "Are you ... I mean ... homosexual ..."  
"You want to know if I'm flirting with you?"  
Wei Ying turned bright red. "Yes."  
"Would you mind?"  
"Uh, ..."  
Wangji took Wei Ying's hand. Without hesitation, he sipped his tongue over his fingertips, Wei Ying winced, but was unable to escape his grip or his golden eyes.  
"You're welcome, …. Not..."  
"Do you have ... experience?" asked Wangji.  
"What?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend? Or, "he looked at him," a boyfriend? "  
"No!" He pulled his hand back, blood rustling in his ears.  
"So you're still untouched?"  
Wei Ying didn't answer. He couldn't remember if he had slept with anyone before, no matter what gender. And why did this guy scare him so much?  
Scare?  
No, fear was not the right word.  
Wangji was still looking at him with those golden eyes. They radiated a strange warmth that made his stomach tingle.  
"I will go now."  
Wei Ying got up and wanted to leave the table, but Wangji was faster. He suddenly stood behind him and put his arms around his body.  
"What are you so afraid of, Wei Ying?"  
"What ... do you want from me?" Wei Ying whispered.  
"You."  
This finally upset Wei Ying.  
"Me?"  
Wangji pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Yes ,you. In my bed."  
Wei Ying swallowed and closed his eyes. He heard his heart pounding in his chest like a captive bird. So he is perverted!  
"Why me?"  
"What?"  
"Why me?"  
A strange smile played around Wangji's lips, but his eyes glowed, reminding Wei Ying of a cat that is certain of its prey.  
"Because that's the only reason you're still alive," said Wangji.


	2. Versuchung - Memory

Wei Ying stared thoughtfully out of the window.  
The rain had turned to snow, which buried the city under a white blanket.  
Three weeks had passed since he fled Wangji's apartment. Completely disintegrated, he crawled into his room and ignored his family's concerns until they finally left him alone.  
Three weeks.  
He hadn't seen Wangji again and somehow he was afraid of it. What he said was just a lie.  
-because you’re still alive for that reason only -  
Wei Ying had miraculously survived the accident. His left thigh and several ribs were broken. He couldn't put too much strain on his back. He had narrowly escaped paraplegia, but an unfortunate fall or overload could be his undoing.  
"Wei Ying?"  
Jiang Cheng, his cousin, stood at the door and looked at him worried.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
“Nie Huisang and Wen Ning called, they want to go ice skating at the lake. You wanna join? "  
"I don't know..."  
"You can ice skate," grinned Jiang Cheng. "You don't stop having that skill"  
"But..."  
"No but." He tossed Wei Ying's jacket. "I'm waiting for you downstairs."  
Wei Yng sighed and looked for warm things in the closet.  
Jiang Cheng was waiting for him in the hallway and they drove to the park, where their friends were already waiting for them.  
The lake was a popular destination for couples of all ages and even now numerous people were on the ice or sitting on the benches.  
Nie Huaisang and Wen Ning had been friends of both since school, and Wei Ying had only remained these two. Most of the others had found it too exhausting to have a friend, who couldn't remember anything.  
Nie Huaisang was always on the ball and in a good mood. When he wasn't poking his nose into books, he kept talking. He was a Law student, even if he didn't look like a future lawyer with his long hair and modern two-tone glasses.  
Wen Ning was stepping into his sisters shoes and was on his best way to become a doctor. He was a shy one and stuttering,when he got nervous.  
They were a strange quartet, but they were best friends.  
"Wei Wuxian!" Nie Huaisang ran towards him. "Nice that you came with me."  
"H-hey."  
"We already thought you would be a hermit. You hardly come out of the house. Are you feeling better? "  
"It is okay."  
They exchanged shoes for ice skates when Wei Ying noticed that he was being watched. When he looked up, he saw Wangji leaning against a table at the coffee stand.  
"What do you have, Wei-Xiong?" asked Nie Huaisang.  
"Nothing." He tried to ignore Wangji.  
Hell was loose on the ice, children were sweeping between people, some girls were rehearsing figure ice figures.  
It was easy to lose sight of Wangji. Wei Ying initially moved uncertainly on the skates, but quickly noticed that he was actually a good runner. Soon they chased each other across the ice.  
"Wei-Xiong! Watch out!"  
Wei Ying swore. One of the children cut his way dangerously and he could no longer dodge in time. He reflexively threw himself to the side and immediately noticed the mistake, if he fell now he would land on his back.  
Someone reached for him. He felt strong hands that held him, then a warm body.  
"Got you."  
"Wangji." He looked at him in astonishment. "T-thanks."  
He was annoyed to see that his voice was shaking more than his body. "Y-you can let go now."  
"For sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Wei Wuxian!" Jiang Cheng came to a stand beside him. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, everything's okay." Wei Ying took a step back, but slipped. Wangji grabbed his arm to support him.  
"Slowly."  
"Do you know each other?" Asked Jiang Cheng, who noticed that Wangji made no move to let go of Wei Ying.  
"Yes."  
"No."  
Jiang Cheng looked confused from Wangji to Wei Ying.  
Nie Huaisang and Wen Ning came over to them, only now had they noticed that something had happened.  
Wei Ying broke away from Wangji, but felt that he was reluctant to let go of him.  
"See you. Thanks again. ”  
Without appreciating another look, he pushed himself off and ran away. The others followed him somewhat confused.  
"Wei-Xiong, who was that?"  
"Nobody."  
"But that didn't look like 'nobody'."  
"He looks good," said Nie Huaisang, looking back. "What's his name?"  
Wei Ying reached the exit and went off the ice.  
"Are you okay?" Asked Jiang Cheng.  
"Yes, I ... just need something warm to drink."  
"I come along."  
"No, it's okay ... really. Give me a few minutes."  
"Wei-Xiong, are you bringing me cocoa?" Nie Huaisang called.  
"Coffee for me?" Wen Ning.  
"Yes I do."  
He changed shoes and walked slowly to one of the coffee shops. His legs were shaking and he was glad to be back on hard ground.  
As expected, he met Wangji at the booth.  
"I do not want to talk to you!"  
"Mn."  
"Just leave me alone, okay? I don't want anything to do with you. "  
"It's against the rule."  
"What rule?"  
Wangji stepped closer. "The rule of life."  
Wei Ying stared at him. "What do you mean by that?"  
Wangji's eyes lit up briefly. "I'll explain it to you, but not here."  
"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
Wangji just nodded. "Come to your parents' grave tonight. Please."  
"I'm not meeting a pervert in an empty cemetery?"  
Wangji took his hands and Wei Ying felt the heat through his gloves.  
"Be there. I won't run after you forever. So far I've been patient. "  
Wei Ying stared at him in horror. He was suddenly afraid.  
"I ... will be there." - with the police so they can put you behind bars-  
"Mn."  
With that, Wangji left him standing there. Wei Ying stared after him in confusion and fear.

The cemetery was under a thick blanket of snow.  
It had been snowing for the rest of the day, and thick flakes were still falling. Wei Ying trembled, albeit more from excitement than from the cold.  
It had taken him a lot of effort to satisfy Jiang Cheng's curiosity, and his friends had been more than worried because he had behaved so strangely later.  
Still, he had decided to come here without the police.  
Wangji waited at his parents' grave, his white coat made him look like a ghost. He watched Wei Ying slowly approaching him.  
"You came," he just said.  
"Yes."  
"Come on," he reached for him. "Let's have a walk, it'll keep you warm."  
Wei Ying nodded and followed him silently, watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
Somehow he looked different tonight, as if he came from a different time. The coat billowed around his legs and reminded a little of old-fashioned robes. The silver hair clip flashed in the light of the street lamps and he saw the light hair band that hung long from Wangji's back.  
"What is it?" Asked Wangji.  
"Uhm, ... nothing." Embarrassed, he looked at the floor.  
They reached a small shrine. Wei Ying went up the stairs to light a few incense sticks and ask for blessings.  
Wangji waited patiently until he was done.  
"So tell ..."  
Wangji straightened his back and stared thoughtfully at the flickering candles in the shrine.  
"I've been watching you for years. I think you were about sixteen when I first noticed you consciously. ”  
"Sixteen? … as long as?"  
“It was at a sports festival. You took part in an archery competition and won. "  
Wei Ying sighed. "My ... aunt told me that I used to be good at it."  
“Not just in archery. When you were running in the morning, you always had that special facial expression as if you were free as the wind. You did everything with such ... passion. "  
He looked at him briefly.  
"Still, I was content to just watch you. You fascinated me. "  
"So ,a pervert after all."  
"No," came a sad answer. "That ... has nothing perfidious. I just wanted to get to know you better. "  
"Did ... we know each other before the accident?" Wei Ying asked uncertain. "I mean, were we ...? Do we have...?"  
"No. I know your memories are gone. But I assure you, we never met before. I know your uncertainty about this, ... I know you. "  
"Everyone knows me better than I know myself," Wei Ying said bitterly.  
"Yes, but your friends know you only superficially. Wen Ning has had a crush on you since high school. But he's only felt sorry for you since the accident. ”  
"That is not true!"  
"Yes, it is."  
"I ..."  
"I know the truth, Wei Ying. You feel sorry for the people. Your uncle, your aunt - they took you out of pity. Out of generosity because your father was a good friend. They already have an heir, so what do they want with you? "  
Wei Ying stared at him in horror.  
"And Jiang Wanyin? You are not his best friend, you are like a pet. You came to his house, you who used to cut him out in everything, in sports, in school, with girls. ”  
"You ... lie!" But deep inside he knew it wasn't a lie. He had heard arguments between Cheng and his parents. And Cheng had slammed the door behind him more than once.  
"No, Wei Ying. I'm not lying. ”He touched him gently on the cheek.  
"The ... accident ..." Wei Ying gasped.  
"Destiny."  
"What?"  
“Every living being lives a prescribed time in this world. Some a little longer, some only short. A set fate. "  
"Fixed ... Destiny?"  
"Mn. The time of death is already certain at birth. "  
"Without ... escape."  
"Well ... sometimes ... you can change fate."  
Wei Ying stared at him. "What?"  
Wangji's eyes lit up softly as he closed the distance between them.  
"I saved your life."  
"How?"  
"Well, it wasn't as difficult as finding your true name."  
Wei Ying looked at him blankly.  
"You can only save a soul if you know its true name."  
"What ... are you?" He asked quietly. "You're not a ..."  
"Human? No."  
Wei Ying started to tremble and tried to back away from him, but was unable to move.  
"Why ... me?" He stammered.  
"Because I fell in love with you."  
Wei Ying stared at him. There was no mockery in Wangji's voice, his face was serious.  
"That's crazy."  
"Why?"  
"You saved me, okay ... but ... I'm a ... man!"  
"I know that."  
"I'm not gay!" He hesitated. "Am I ?"  
Wangji shook his head barely.  
"Then why?" He felt the tears come to him.  
"Because I love you." He put his finger under Wei Ying's chin, lifted it and kissed his tears gently.  
"No!" He pushed Wangji away.  
"Wei Ying ..."  
"No!" He trembled. "You ... said something about rules ... at the lake."  
"Mn." Wangji put a hand in the back and straightened. "I know the name of your soul, so I have power over it."  
"What? Like in the movies? Are you turning me into something without a will? "  
"No. That would be too easy. But I can do other things. "  
His figure shimmered and disappeared only to reappear behind Wei Ying shortly afterwards. He pressed himself against his back, grabbed his chin gently to kiss him.  
Wei Ying gasped, too surprised to resist until he felt something uncomfortably hard on his butt. Terrified, he struggled against Wangji's grip and finally bit him.  
"Ouch," Wangji released him and touched his bleeding lip.  
"Pervert!" Wei Ying ran into the darkness, but he didn't get far.  
As if out of nowhere, bluish, glowing chains suddenly appeared that wrapped around his limbs and neck. He gasped in fear.  
"You can't escape," Wangji said seriously. "You belong to Me."  
"Why ...", Wei Ying had trouble speaking, "then don't you just take what you want?"  
Wangji looked sad.  
"Because I really love you. And that's why I'm giving you some more time. "  
The chains disappeared again. Wangji leaned down and breathed a soft kiss on Wei Ying's lips. "I don't want to force you."  
"Would you do it then?"  
"If you don't give me any other choice ... yes."  
"But I don't want this."  
Wangji kissed him one last time, then released him. "We will see."  
Wei Ying backed away. "I ..."  
"See you soon." Wangji smiled sadly before simply disappearing into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiong - the suffix Xiong means "older brother", used to indicate respect for someone older than you. It doesn't have to be the speaker's actual older brother


	3. Versuchung - Sleepless

Wei Ying trembled in the bathtub and closed his eyes. Aunt Yu had worriedly sent him to the bathroom when he came home completely drained. He still had tears on his face.  
He had undressed without a word while Aunt Yu had let in the bath water. Of course she had asked questions, but he just shook his head silently.  
"A-Xian, why don't you talk to me?" She asked.  
"I ... can only solve this alone, Aunt Yu."  
"You are not alone, A-Xian."  
"I know. But I… worry you enough. ”  
"Why do you think?"  
"Nothing."  
He lay tired in the tub and waited for her to leave him alone. Only then did he let tears flow. Leaning his head against the edge of the tub, he pondered the thought.  
What Wangji had said was completely absurd. He didn't believe in supernatural powers, even though he had experienced something of a miracle himself. He also didn't believe that Wangji had saved his life ...  
By the time he felt the chains, he hadn't believed Wangji. How could he? The story was amazing. He had survived ... to end up as a toy of an unearthly being?  
He sighed softly. He could still feel Wangji’s lips on his and was horrified that the memory of it would not leave him cold. An unusual tingling in his stomach made him nervous.  
"Damn it," he whispered. "That's not possible."  
"But it is...."  
Wei Ying started up out of the water.  
Wangji sat on the window ledge of the bathroom, dressed in an old-fashioned costume, with white trousers and top and a robe overlaid with intricate silver embroidery. A light blue belt with a long tassel and a headband with a cloud pattern made him look like a warrior from old Chinese movies.  
"How the hell ..." Wei Ying looked for a towel, but it was out of his reach. Wangji didn't make a face when he came across the room to hand him the towel.  
"Thank you."  
Wangji turned tactfully as he climbed out, quickly dried himself, and put on a bathrobe.  
"What do you want here …. except… me? ”Wei Ying asked softly.  
Wangji turned around.  
"I don't understand all of this, and I'm not even sure I want to understand it. You say you've known me since I was sixteen ... that's seven years. "  
"Mn."  
"Tell me the truth ... have you ever ..."  
"Did I seduce you?"  
Wei Ying nodded.  
"No. You are still untouched. "  
Wangji's voice sounded strange. Wei Ying let him get closer, he could feel each other's warmth. A pleasant scent of sandalwood filled the room.  
"Wangji ..."  
Wangji's stomach contracted when Wei Ying almost pleaded his name.  
"What are you so afraid of, Wei Ying?"  
"I don't know ... you are ... a man ..."  
"That means if I were a woman, wouldn't you be afraid?"  
"No but..."  
"People no longer understand the meaning of the word love."  
"And you know it?"  
"No, not yet." A gentle smile played around his lips. "But I would like to."  
"What are you really? A ghost? A demon? "  
"A mixture of both, but people would probably put me in the last category."  
"Demons can ... love?"  
Wangji raised his hand and brushed a wet strand of hair from Wei Ying's face.  
“There are as many types of demons as there are types of people. And just as there are good and bad people, we are different. ”  
"I always imagined demons differently."  
"It's because of your television. People have a completely twisted picture of us. "  
"Then, is this your correct shape?"  
"A-Xian? Who are you talking to?"  
Jiang Cheng's voice came through the closed bathroom door.  
Shortly thereafter, he entered the room, where he found Wei Ying alone.  
"Xian-Ge?"  
"Uhm, I mumbled to myself. I'm sorry."  
"Hm." He rolled his eyes, an annoying habit of his. "The food is ready. Mother is waiting. "  
"I'll come down right away. Thank you."  
Jiang Cheng just nodded and left. Wei Ying waited, but Wangji was gone.  
When he returned to his room in an annoyed state an hour later, he threw himself on his bed in frustration.  
Uncle Fengmian and Aunt Yu had put him in prayer and talked to him for over an hour. They were concerned about his behavior in the past few weeks and h had to promise to report back to his psychiatrist.  
"Are you going to go?"  
"Wangji!"  
He was sitting on the windowsill again.  
"Did you eavesdrop?"  
"No. I only have good ears. "  
"You just disappeared into the bathroom."  
"How would you have explained my presence to Wanyin?"  
"How you do that?"  
"I ... just do it." He stood up. "Do you still want to know what I really look like?"  
Wei Ying sat up. "Yes."  
Wangji came closer, his shape blurred, briefly shimmered on ...  
"Wow. "  
Wei Ying stared at him. He was still human, the change hardly noticeable at first. Except that the hair was silver now and reached to the floor. What had previously been the silver hair clip now ran out like a crown in filigree horns. His skin shimmered opaque, like scales in pastel rose and turquoise tones. The robe was still the same, but the top underneath was gone, revealing a muscular chest. A tattoo adorned the left half from the chest down.  
Wei Ying's gaze continued as a movement on the floor distracted him. Something moved under the hair and when he looked closer, he saw the furry end of a ... Dragon tail.  
Wei Ying stared at it, the movement reminding him of a cat's tail.  
Wangji noticed it, and a slight flush covered his ears, which were now pointed.  
"You ... are what ... a dragon?"  
"Mn." He seemed embarrassed. "It comes closest to what you understand by it." He slowly approached the bed and stepped between Wei Ying's legs.  
"Wangji ..."  
Wangji gently pushed him on the back, stroked his cheek and looked at him with those hypnotic, golden eyes.  
"Don't be afraid ... Wei Ying. I'm not doing anything to you. ”He knelt over him and carefully opened Wei Ying's shirt to kiss his neck.  
Wei Ying trembled beneath him, but he did not resist. Wangji's hand was warm and his lips, which now moved to his mouth, were tender like petals. He groaned softly when he felt Wangji's hand on his thigh.  
"No Please..."  
Wangji said nothing, but took his hand away.  
"Wangji ..."  
"Should I stop?"  
"Yes No!"  
Wangji looked at him in confusion.  
"I'm afraid."  
"You do not have to. I would never hurt you. "  
"Promise it."  
"Mn."  
Wei Ying gave up his resistance and let it go. But Wangji didn't attack him. He undressed him gently and kissed him again and again. Wei Ying was trembling more and more.  
"Are you cold?"  
"Something."  
Wangji snapped his fingers and the room was getting warmer. Magic candles flickered on the cupboards and bathed the room in warm, pleasant light.  
Wangji stroked Wei Ying's back and ran his lips over his shoulders, chest and belly.  
Wei Ying initially remained passive, but finally he shyly raised his arms and touched Wangji's arms.  
Wangji raised his head, his eyes glowing like light honey.  
"Wangji ..."  
"Mn?"  
"Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because I love you."  
"Even if I don't love you ...?"  
"How do you know you don't love me?"  
"Because I ..." Wei Ying hesitated. Was it really just because Wangji was a man? Or ... no human?  
"I ... I'm not sure I really want this."  
Wangji leaned on his arms and looked at him carefully. Then he closed his eyes with a sigh.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." -No-  
Wangji sat up. He looked sad when he finally got up.  
"I'm sorry, Wangji."  
"Yes, I am,too."  
Wei Ying looked at him questioningly. Wangji sighed and raised his left hand. Something shimmered on his wrist and Wei Ying realized in horror that it was an iron clamp. There was a chain on it that twisted across the floor and bed to Wei Ying's own wrist.  
"What's this?"  
"Fate."  
"What?"  
Wangji looked at him sadly. "It's fate." He raised his other hand, and another shimmering bond appeared.  
"I do not understand."  
"When I saved you, I linked both of our fates. You are mine as I am yours .There are many things that I could easily take from you. But I cannot force you to love me against your will. "  
"You're serious, aren't you?"  
Wangji looked at him questioningly.  
"That you love me."  
"Mn."  
"But why me?"  
"Why not you? Just because you are a man? I don't like men by nature, Wei Ying. Even when I saw you for the first time, I didn't want you right away ... in my bed. This ... demand came much later. "  
"When? What triggered it? "  
Wangji's face lost all color. "Please forgive me if I don't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because there are times when I am grateful that you have lost your memory."  
Wei Ying looked at him in confusion.  
"Please don't ask any further, Wei Ying. Let that one day be a memory in my heart. "  
"Did I ... do something bad?"  
Wangji shook his head. "No."  
"Then ... did something happen to me?"  
"Wei Ying!" He sounded like a wounded animal when he got up. The chains clinked.  
"Wangji ..."  
"I'm sorry." Before Wei Ying could say anything, Wangji was gone. With him went the warmth and the candles, as well as the chains. Only a hint of sandelwood remained.  
"Wangji ..."  
Wei Ying remained helpless on the bed and was confused when he noticed that he was crying. Wangji had looked really sad.  
-What happened then? It couldn't have been that bad, could it?-  
He found no sleep at all. Questions shot through his mind, questions to which he had no answers and probably would never get them. In between, pictures of Wangji’s sad, golden eyes.  
Wei Ying moaned softly and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't want to think of Wangji. Seeing its true form had shocked him and yet fascinated him. What had scared him a bit was that long, snake-like tail.  
Suddenly he felt something warm and damp on his face. Irritated, he switched on the bedside lamp and saw blood on his fingers and the pillow.  
"Crap!"  
He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. It had been a long time since he had had so much nosebleed.  
"A-Xian, what ... oh, shit!" Jiang Cheng was suddenly next to him. "What happened?"  
"No idea. I slept..."  
"Hold your head down. Don't breathe through your nose .. "  
He put Wei Ying on the edge of the tub and pressed a towel over his nose. When he tried to put a cold rag on the back of his neck, he was startled.  
"I ... can't believe it," he laughed.  
"What is it?" Wei Ying asked confused and looked up at his cousin. He was standing in front of him with a nasty grin on his face.  
"Must have been a great dream if you don't just get violent nosebleeds from it ..." he glanced into WeiYing's crotch.  
Wei Ying looked down ... and turned bright red.  
He had an erection.  
"Oh, shit ..."  
Laughing, Jiang Cheng patted him on the shoulder.  
"It's okay, man. It is about time that you finally get layed. "  
"It's not funny," Wei Ying hissed.  
Jiang Cheng laughed. "Yes it is." He handed the rag to Wei Ying.  
"Are you getting along?"  
"Yes."  
"For sure?"  
"Yes!"  
Laughing, Jiang Cheng raised her hands. "Then I'll go back to bed."  
Wei Ying growled an answer. Slowly he washed off the blood, got out of the sticky, wet underpants and showered off.  
Ashamed, he stowed the "evidence" and the bloody towel and pillow in the tub. Aunt Yu would probably ask questions. On the other hand, ... Jiang Cheng was also an eternal single, presumably he also had similar wet dreams.

In fact, Aunt Yu did not show a face when Wei Ying confessed his slip the next morning.  
Uncle Fengmian's facial expression at breakfast, however, gave him an inkling that Cheng had already provided a detailed report.  
"A-Xian, sit down," he said when Wei Ying came for breakfast.  
"Yes, Shufu."  
"A-Xian, has your behavior been related to a girl lately?"  
"Uh?" He blushed and stared embarrassed at his plate. "No, not directly."  
"Are you interested in someone?"  
"I'm not sure. It ... doesn't come from me. "  
"So is she interested in you?"  
"Uhm, ..."  
Did he really have such a conversation with his uncle? Embarrassed, he put his hands on his thighs so that his uncle wouldn't see how trembling they were.  
"She is pretty?"  
"Yes."  
"Where did you get to know each other?"  
"At, ... the cemetery."  
Fengmian looked at him in surprise and hastily Wei Ying said, "I met her there when I ..."  
"A-Xian, ..."  
"Yes?"  
"Does your behavior have anything to do with this young man who found you in the cemetery?"  
"What?"  
"A-Cheng told me that you were arguing with a stranger at the lake. The description matches the man I picked you up from. In a bathrobe ... ”He looked sternly at Wei Ying. "Are you having trouble, A-Xian? Did he do anything to you? "  
"What? No! ”Wei Ying looked at him in horror. "Why do you ask that?"  
Fengmian looked at him silently for a few minutes. Then he sighed and poured them both tea.  
“About six years ago, before Yan Li was born, your father's company was working on a top-secret government project. Your father was a leader in the project. Unfortunately it turned out that there was a leak in the safety chain. ”  
Wei Ying's stomach contracted. Would his uncle tell him now what Wangji had kept from him?  
“Someone from the project shared secret information with outsiders, including the names of the employees. Your father had always refused to take special protection for the family. Despite the fact that your mother was pregnant ... he didn't want bodyguards. Apparently he didn't want to worry her. ”He sighed heavily. "Such a fool. He didn't see his mistake until you not got home from school. These, ... monsters kidnapped you to blackmail your father .. "  
Wei Ying swallowed hard. He felt that his uncle had a hard time talking about it.  
"Shufu ..."  
"No, A-Xian ... it's time for you to know. Even if your aunt disagrees. ”He took a sip of tea. “Your father's hands were bound by the confidentiality clause. There was nothing he could do and the company was ready to sacrifice you. ”  
"How did I get out?"  
"They didn't give up. There were the usual threats and demands. They sent video messages showing how they beat you up,…. tortured you. "  
"Shufu ..."  
"No, listen to me, A-Xian. They wanted to break your father and they almost made it. It was pure luck that the SWAt-Team found you in time. But your father was no longer suitable for C-Tech. He was therefore initially transferred abroad, entrusted with unimportant projects. They owed him something, a kind of reparation. You have been in the hospital and psychological support for a long time. Zangse almost lost the child. However, your father didn't want to just sink into being forgotten and complained. "  
"What did it do?"  
"Nothing. However, I still claim that your parents did not die in an ordinary car accident. "  
"You mean ..."  
"You silenced your father, yes."  
"Why do you think that?" Wei Ying asked in horror.  
“While you were fighting for your life in the hospital, someone from C-Tech was with me and asked about you. He probably wanted to make sure you really had amnesia. He also made it clear to me that it would be better to bury the matter permanently. ”  
"He threatened you?"  
"Yes."  
Wei Ying stared at him in shock.  
"A-Xian, ... this man from the lake ..."  
"Oh, don't worry, Shufu. He ... didn't do anything to me. He is a friend."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I think so."  
"Please be careful anyway. Let me know if you need help. You may not be my biological son, but that doesn't mean that you mean less to me than A-Cheng. "  
"Thank you, Shufu."  
"I want to meet this man. What does he mean to you? "  
Wei Ying swallowed. "He says he fell in love with me. Even before the accident. About ... seven years ago. "  
"Oh? Do you remember him? "  
"No. He says we never met. "  
"And? Do you return his feelings? "  
Wei Ying was surprised at how tolerant his uncle seemed to be.  
"I still don't really know what to make of it. I'm confused."  
“A-Xian, most of your age have had more or less sexual experiences. Whether you prefer one side or the other is entirely up to you. "  
He noticed Wei Ying's surprised look. "Well, I also experimented around when I was young."  
"With a boy?"  
Fengmian laughed. "Yes, but everything was more complicated then. Being gay was a deadly sin and only made it more interesting. Today everyone is talking about transgender, gay marriages and such. I think that's good. Society has evolved in that regard. ”He smiled. "But you should be honest with yourself. And also towards him. "  
"I'm not sure ... if I can be with a man."  
"Then tell him that. Be honest, otherwise you will only get hurt both of you. Talk to him, open and honestly. "  
Wei Ying got up and bowed before hugging his uncle.  
"Thank you, Shufu. I will speak to him immediately. And I promise that I will not cause you any more problems. "  
"You don't give us any problems, boy. And now go. "  
"What about the restaurant?"  
"Take time off today. Talk to your friend. "  
Wei Ying bowed again, took a croissant from the plate and ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-Xian - the "A" prefix is used to refer to someone you are close to. A-Xian refers to Wei Wuxian, A-Cheng to Jiang Cheng.  
> Xian-Ge - GeGe means "Older Brother". Wei YIng is a few months older then Jiang Cheng  
> Shufu - Uncle


	4. Versuchung - Chains

Wangji was surprised when Wei Ying appeared at his door. He looked determined and somehow changed.  
"We have to talk," he said.  
"Mn. Please, come in. "  
They went into the living room. Wei Ying was surprised at how messy it was here. During his previous two visits, the apartment was as tidy as in a magazine for furnishing.  
"What happened here?" He asked worriedly. "Did someone break in?"  
"I ... have lost control," Wangji replied sheepishly, starting to clean up.  
"Don't do that," Wei Ying said, grabbing his wrist. "Please."  
"Mn." He put the sofa back and pulled Wei Ying up with him.  
"My uncle told me what happened six years ago."  
Wangji's eyes widened in surprise and he inhaled sharply.  
"What does this incident have to do with us?" Asked Wei Ying.  
"I ... I wanted to help you," Wangji whispered. "But I wasn't allowed to interfere. First ... I kept to it ... but, "he paused and looked aside. "They have taken it too far. One night, two of them wanted to rape you. I couldn't let that happen. "  
"What did you do?" Wei Ying asked in horror at the detail.  
"I made sure you were found. And in the chaos that followed ... I killed the guy who ... dared to touch you. "  
Wei Ying stared at him, then, as if in a trance, knelt before him and took his face in his hands.  
"Wei Ying ..."  
"I don't know why you've chose me, Wangji. You're scaring me, but ... I want to try. I have to find out for myself what you trigger in me. "  
"What I trigger in you?"  
"Well, I ... feel totally insecure, but at the same time, ... I'm also curious."  
"Mn. But that's understandable. You went through a lot and what I told you is more than ... unbelievable. "  
"And ...", he turned red. "There's one more thing I need to ... know."  
"Yes?"  
"The ... tail ..."  
"What?"  
"You know,..."  
"What about it?"  
"I..."  
Wangji took his face in both hands and kissed him gently. When he let go of him, he had taken on his other shape again. He got up slowly.  
Now, in daylight, he looked far less menacing. The dragon scales glittered on his skin. Wei Ying was intrigued to notice that they were only partially visible on the skin, as if they were painted.  
Without the white robe and hair now tied into a long braid, the dragon's tail was easier to see. Just like the skin on the body, it was covered with two-tone scales. A fine trace of silvery-white mane ended in a little fluff.  
Wangji coughed softly and began to undress. Wei Ying was fascinated to see how the sun made the pale skin glow and the dragon scales flashed. Wangji was not wearing modern underwear, but a kind of loincloth, which, however, didn't hide much. Wei Ying could easily guess the size of the body part underneath and turned deep red. Wangji stepped closer to him and took his hand. Fascinated and shocked at the same time, Wei Ying stared at the dragon's tail, which moved gently. Without thinking, he bent down and ran his finger over the scales.  
Wangji groaned and winced. Wei Ying released him immediately.  
"I am sorry."  
"It's okay. Your hands ... are cold. "  
"Oh, I'm ... sorry. What are these patterns? They look just like that on your chest. "  
"These ornaments symbolize my family, my clan."  
"Are they ... natural?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are they tattooed or ..."  
"No. We've been wearing them since we were born. "  
"You are beautiful. It's ... the tail reminded me of a snake ... and I'm afraid of snakes. "  
"You don't have to be afraid of me."  
"Really not?"  
"No, never."  
Wangji kissed him gently and Wei Ying allowed it. He felt Wangji's warm body, his tongue pressed between his lips. Wei Ying didn't know what to do, but it felt good somehow.  
Wangji pulled away from him, breathing heavily.  
"Now you have an advantage."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're still dressed."  
"Wangji ..."  
"Lan Zhan ..."  
"What?"  
Wangji took his hand and placed it on his chest over the tattoo.  
"My name is Lan Zhan. This is my maiden name. But only the closest family and my companion can call me that. Otherwise I will be called Lan Wangji. Or by my title, Hanguang-Jun. "  
"What ... does it mean, the title?"  
"The Light-bearing Lord."  
"Oh, that ... is beautiful." Wei Ying stared at him. "Lan…. Zhan. Does that also have a deeper meaning? "  
"Lan is my family name and can be translated as blue. Zhan ... is a term for Azure Blue. "  
"Your family called you blue blue?" Wei Ying giggled  
Wangji didn't laugh, but his earlobes turned red. "Mn."  
"Lan Zhan, ... I like the name."  
Wangji nodded and suddenly lifted him into his arms. Wei Ying confused that he put him to bedroom. The room was light and airy, white and turquoise the predominant colors. It was sparsely furnished, only the huge bed dominated. Surrounded by several layers of gauze, it looked like a medieval four-poster bed.  
"Wang ... Lan Zhan ..."  
Wangji gently placed him on the pillows. The covers were made of expensive silk and felt cool. He snapped his fingers and candles lit throughout the room. It immediately got warmer. Then he lay down next to Wei Ying, who looked at him uncertainly.  
"I don't know what to do," he said softly.  
"This is not important." Wangji gently opened Wei Ying's shirt and gradually pulled it down to the ground. Wei Ying trembled, but this time it was neither cold nor fear.  
Wangji was initially satisfied with taking the latter by gently caressing and kissing him.  
Wei Ying let it happen. The tingling in his stomach grew stronger until the pulling in his loins became almost unbearable. Wangji smiled gently when he noticed the other's restlessness and slowly let his hand rest over his erection.  
"Lan ... Zhan ..."  
"Should I stop?"  
"N-no."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Y-yes."  
Wangji kissed him again. "Relax yourself. I won't hurt you. ”He sipped his shoulder playfully. "You're beautiful."  
"No. These scars are ugly. "  
Wangji ran a finger over the thick red scar that started at the waist. He knew that she reached over the back and the left leg was covered with scars,too. He gently leaned down on Wei Ying's body and kissed the scar on his hip.  
"Aaaah, ...."  
Wangji muttered something and kissed Wei Ying's hard member through the fabric. He gently pulled the pants down a little to put him in his mouth. Wei Ying tensed - and cum immediately.  
Ashamed, he turned his head and closed his eyes. Wangji looked a bit startled, but he immediately noticed that Wei Ying felt uncomfortable.  
"Wei Ying."  
"I am sorry."  
"Wei Ying ..." he lay down next to him and pulled him into his arms. He felt his heart beat violently and saw his tears.  
"Wei Ying. Please, you don't have to cry. It's OK. If so, then I have to apologize. I was ... too brisk. "  
"No, I..."  
"It is normal, Wei Ying. You're inexperienced and I didn't take that into account. I will be more careful next time. "  
"Lan Zhan," he finally turned and buried his face against Wangji's chest. The latter held him down and used his magic to pull up the cover. After a while, he noticed that Wei Ying had fallen asleep.  
Wei Ying rubbed his eyes in confusion a little later.  
He was alone in the big bed, wrapped in the white sheet. There was a heavy smell of sandalwood in the air, but Wangji was nowhere to be seen. A little dazed, Wei Ying straightened up, ashamed of the 'disaster'. Was Wangji fed up with him now? Didn't he want inexperienced toys?  
Wei Ying stared at the folds of the blanket.  
"I'm such an idiot," he whispered. When he got up he noticed that his clothes weren't on the floor, but he found one of Lan Zhan's robes hanging on a stand. He pulled them over and went into the living room. Lan Zhan was sitting at one of the large panoramic windows, the light of the afternoon sun made him shine golden.  
"Lan ... Lan Zhan."  
"Wei Ying. Are you feeling better?"  
"Hmm. Where, ... are my things? "  
Wangji had cleaned up and the living room looked cozy again. His clothes hung neatly on a hanger.  
"Can I take a shower?"  
"Wei Ying."  
"PLease..."  
Wangji sighed and nodded. "The left door next to the bedroom."  
Wei Ying took his things and went to the bathroom. Wangji watched him go sadly.  
Wei Ying let the hot water pour over his body, but it did not erase his sense of shame.  
"Wei Ying ..." Wangji's voice came from the door and he came in.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Why are you lying to me?"  
Wei Ying sighed. Wangji stepped into the shower fully clothed and gave him a gentle hug.  
"It's my fault. I was too ... pushy. "  
"Stop it!" Wei Ying shouted angrily, struggling against his arms. "I'm not a baby anymore."  
"Then why are you ashamed?"  
"Because I feel stupid! You play around with me a little and I ... I ... "  
Wei Ying. ”Wangji sighed and tightened his hug. "It's okay, Wei Ying. You are human, your body reacts differently to me. Stronger. More intense. I didn't think about that. It's my fault."  
"Lan Zhan." Wei Ying turned and leaned against his chest. "I'm afraid."  
"Mn." He buried his face in Wei Ying's hair. "I won't push you any further."  
Wei Ying sighed and for a while they just stood there while the hot water pelted them.  
"Lan Zhan?"  
"Mn?"  
"How ... do you know that I'm still ... untouched?"  
"I can see it."  
"What?"  
Wangji took a towel and turned off the shower. "Come on, I'll show you." Wei Ying followed, confused, to the bedroom.  
"Lan Zhan."  
"Come on." They stopped in front of a huge mirror. Wei Ying laughed when he looked at her grotesque reflection.  
He, wearing only a towel, and Wangji in his soaking wet clothes.  
"Look there," whispered Wangji, touching the mirror with his fingertips. The glass glowed briefly and for a moment Wei Ying saw nothing. When the flickering stopped, he stared at the mirror again. At first he saw no change, but then ...  
"What ... is that?" He gasped, startled.  
He had rabbit ears! Between his wet hair hung long bunny ears covered with black fur !!!  
Wangji smiled gently and touched them gently, causing Wei Ying to flinch. He… felt it !!  
"Lan Zhan!"  
"No fear. Everyone has a kind of spiritual aura to us demons, by which we recognize them. Many people actually have these "ears". Bunnies symbolize life and fertility. That is why people celebrate your Easter holidays. Therefore children believe in them, what do you call it - Easter Bunnies? "  
Wei Ying stared at the ears. Although he hadn't felt or seen them before, they were moving now, completely unconsciously. And they responded to Wangji's touch and warm breath. Yes, he seemed to be hearing even better.  
"Why, ... have I never noticed them before?"  
"Because you don't need it. Humans lost their ability to use spiritual energy long ago. There are very few exceptions. "  
Wei Ying hesitantly raised a hand to touch them. The fur was warm and soft.  
"So I'm a rabbit."  
"As long as you don't lose your innocence."  
"You mean when we have sex ... do they go away?"  
"No. Not your sexual innocence. Not only ... they change when you do. "  
Wei Ying sighed and leaned against him again. "That ... is totally crazy."  
"It would take a long time to explain everything to you and only confuse you even more at the moment."  
Wangji gave him a gentle hug and Wei Ying looked at both of them in the mirror. Wangji's hands stroked his back, stroked his spine infinitely, and played with the edge of the towel until it fell to the floor. At the same time, Wangji's clothes disappeared from the body and he lifted him into his arms to carry him to bed.  
"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying whispered. He no longer felt fear, suddenly there was only desire.  
Wangji put him on the sheets and kissed his body, stroking, licking, and slowly making his way down to Wei Ying's growing erection. Wei Ying groaned and bit his fingers as his body lifted itself to the teasing lips by itself.  
Wangji put it in his mouth. The sudden warmth almost made Wei Ying crazy. He clawed at the sheets as Wangji gently sucked and licked him.  
"L-Lan Zhan ... I, ... can't ..."  
Wangji just looked at him and just the look made Wei Ying cum again. He cried out, his body shook until he lay exhausted. Wangji pulled himself up to hug him and wrapped both of them in the covers. When he kissed him, Wei Ying returned the kiss.  
"You ... taste like me."  
"Mn. And you ... taste fantastic. "  
"Really? Like chocolate? Are there any criteria? Let me go again. ”He pulled Wangji's head towards him and kissed him. Wangji's tongue parted his lips and the kiss grew more passionate.  
"Lan Zhan."  
"Mn?"  
"I would like..."  
"Yes?"  
"But I do not know how."  
Wangji looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Please ... help me with this."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes..."  
Wangji's eyes glowed golden, but there was nothing but affection and love in them. He rolled onto his back and pulled Wei Ying onto his chest.  
"Follow your instinct," he whispered. "Don't force yourself."  
Wei Ying licked his lips. This position was not necessarily an advantage as he could feel Wangji's hard erection. But what interested him more at the moment were these hard abs and the tattoo. He swallowed, leaned down, and started kissing Wangji's chest.  
Wangji tried to lie still desperately. Wei Ying's delicate, first steps made him more mad than if he would be willingly at his feet. Through half-closed eyes, he watched Wei Ying explore the lines of the tattoo with his tongue and run his hands over his stomach. The fact that he kept rubbing his buttocks over Wangji's erection didn't make it any better.  
"Lan Zhan."  
"Mn," he hissed.  
"You ... are too big. That ... can never ... fit into me. "  
Wangji let out a breath. "Not ... without good ... preparatory work, no."  
"I meant in my mouth."  
"Oh." Wangji blushed.  
"I don't dare think that he ..." Wei Ying bowed his head and his hair covered his red face, too.  
Wangji touched his arms gently. "Do you really want that? With your mouth?"  
"Yes," Wei Ying whispered.  
"You don't have to put it in your mouth. You can start ... “, Wangji hesitated. Like exactly to clarify that?  
But Wei Ying seemed inspired. Without a word, he slid a little lower and gently enclosed the erection with one hand. He sipped his tongue infinitely slowly and breathed gentle kisses on it. Wangji groaned and clawed at the sheets. Wei Ying took this as a sign that he was doing it right and got a little bolder.  
Images from films and magazines appeared in his head, which every normal young person of his age secretly studied.  
I just have to do what these women do in it, he thought, moving his fingers.  
He was unsure, but he went on. Wangji groaned again when Wei Ying licked the already leaking pre-cum as if his penis were dripping icecream.  
Wei Ying closed his lips around him and started sucking on him. His fingers massaged him up and down and Wangji's breath came intermittently.  
"Wei Ying ... I, ... stop, ... please, I can't ... more ..."  
Wei Ying raised his head when Wangji cum and it splashed against his chest. He looked at Wangji, somewhat startled. "Oh."  
Wangji gasped. "Oh?"  
"I ... I guess I did something right." He grinned bashfully.  
Wangji gasped. "Yes, ... that, ... you can say that." He fell back on the pillow. Wei Ying reached for the towel and wiped it clean.  
"It wasn't that uncomfortable," he said softly.  
Wangji opened her eyes.  
"I mean ... I was really scared, but ... it wasn't that bad. But presumably, ... that ... will ... hurt a lot, right? "  
"The first time ... yes."  
"Does ... it really fit that?"  
Wangji nodded. "But ... don't worry about it. I will be careful. And ... prepare yourself. I want it to be nice for you ... "  
Wei Ying looked at him and then lay down on Wangji's body.  
"Thank you."  
"Thank me?"  
"For your consideration. And ... your patience. "  
"Mn. You deserve so much more. "  
"Lan Zhan?"  
"Mn?"  
"May I ... stay here tonight?"  
"You can stay as long as you want."  
"Then ... I quickly call home and let you know, okay?"  
"Mn."  
Wei Ying climbed out of bed and scurried out with his bare bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Wangji explained his name to Wei Ying I will use the names diffently. The name stays Wangji, only Wei Ying calls him Lan Zhan


	5. Versuchung - as time goes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! beware of hard words and insults, hate speach and sexual harrassmet in this chapter!!

Wei Ying swore angrily and threw the knife onto the work surface. Blood ran down his hand and he went to the sink to wash it off. Aunt Yu came to him and handed him some paper towels.  
"Everything okay? Is it deep? "  
"Yes, I think so." He made a face and carefully examined the cut. "Damn."  
"Come to the office, I'll make you a bandage." He followed her to the office, where she disinfected the wound and professionally bandaged it. Accidents happened more often in a restaurant kitchen, and it was not the first time that she did so.  
"If it doesn't stop, I'll drive you to the hospital."  
"I'll be fine. I'm careful."  
He wanted to go back to the kitchen, but she held him back. "Go home for today. We can do the rest. "  
"But..."  
"No buts. You seem a little absent lately. Relax a little with your friends. What about your new ... acquaintance? "  
Wei Ying swallowed.  
He had been with Wangji for three months now. It was strange to have someone around who was so loving and accommodating. Except for hot kisses and gentle caresses, nothing more had happened between them.  
And that was exactly the problem.  
Wei Ying was unsettled. Had he done something wrong? Why did Wangji avoid him when he asked about it?  
"It's going well," he replied to his aunt. "We ... take it slow."  
She just nodded, far from being as enthusiastic about her nephew's strange inclinations as her husband.  
Wei Ying went home.  
Nothing had happened between him and Wangji since that night, and he pondered this behavior. On the one hand, he was happy not to be pushed to the limit. On the other hand, he was disappointed.  
He'd sneaked into different platforms, watched videos. Then he remembered that he once found glossy magazines in Cheng's room.  
Since Cheng went to university during the week and usually only came home on weekends, he stole into his room and found something under the bed. He was irritated to find that Cheng had a strange taste. Although the magazines weren't aimed at gays, MDSM was the dominant topic in all of them. Cheng must have been into hard sex.  
Wei Ying stared at the scenes and wondered more and more what he was getting into. The thought of Wangji's size suddenly made him uncomfortable.  
"Caught you!"  
He started when he heard Cheng's voice. His cousin stood in the doorway and grinned broadly.  
"A-Cheng, ... you're back early."  
Cheng threw himself on the bed next to him, a big grin on his face.  
"Oh, are we continuing to educate ourselves? Is your friend getting serious? "  
"Uhm, ..."  
"The little one is really hot. You should watch their videos. But since you seem to like more hairy legs, ... "  
"I don't!"  
Cheng laughed. Ever since he caught Wei Ying and Wangji kissing, he kept teasing Wei Ying. "Here, brought you something. That will help you more. ”He tossed Wei Ying a magazine - clearly a porn magazine for gay men.  
"What the ..."  
"Come on, A-Xian. If you've been touched and drooled by this guy all the time, you might need some help. Or are you further on? "  
"I am not gay!"  
"Oh no? Anyway, I don't kiss men. "  
"I..."  
"You used to be different. You might not have had a girlfriend, but at least you looked at the girls' asses instead of holding yours up. "  
" A-Cheng! "  
Cheng jumped up, pressed Wei Ying into the pillow and kissed him hard on the mouth. Wei Ying was too shocked to resist.  
"What ... no resistance?"  
"I..."  
"All right. I don't care if you get your ass screwed. But keep your hands off my things. He took the books and left the room. Wei Ying stared after him, confused and hurt. He sat petrified on the bed, staring at the magazine as if it were a venomous snake.  
I am not gay!  
'I don't care if you get your ass screwed!'  
I am not gay!  
Angrily he reached for the magazine. The guy on the cover looked like from a bad movie, all dressed in leather with a mask, a collar and an oversized penis that blew up his pants.  
Disgusted and yet curious, he flipped through the pages. He felt sick. The very thought of having sex like that was unbearable to him. Even the scenes in which no BDSM was shown,this was worse than the videos he was watching.  
He jumped up and ran into Cheng's room to throw the magazine in his face.  
"Are you crazy? Do you really think I can do something like this? That I find this great? "  
"And then what do you do? Hold hands?"  
"We talk."  
"Yeah, sure." Cheng laughed contemptuously. "And besides, he gropes you."  
"And if so," Wei Ying said angrily. "But he don't screw me. "  
He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. In the hallway he took his jacket and left the house in a hurry. He unconsciously took the path to Wangji's apartment, but he was not at home.  
Exhausted and injured, Wei Ying settled on the stairs. He felt that he was crying.  
I am not gay...

When Wangji came up the stairs, he found Wei Ying sunk on the railing. The smell of blood was in the air and he saw the bandage on his hand.  
"Wei Ying!"  
Gently he shook his shoulder.  
"Mhmm."  
"Wei Ying! What happened?"  
Wei Ying opened his eyes. "Where have you been?"  
"What?"  
"Where have you been? I wanted to see you."  
"Come in first. You're ice cold ... and wet. "  
Wangji picked him up and carried him to the apartment.  
"I'll let you have bath water. You get pneumonia. "  
"Lan Zhan!"  
"Just a Minute..."  
"No ,now!"  
Wei Ying's tone made him listen. "OK. What happened?"  
"I want an answer."  
"What for?"  
"Why don't you sleep with me?"  
Wangji stared at him in confusion. "What?"  
"You don't touch me anymore. Not once in three months. We date, you take me home, you kiss me. But ... you don't sleep with me. "  
Wangji saw the tears in his eyes.  
"Please tell me what happened," he asked quietly.  
Wei Ying hesitated, but then told everything. Wangji's eyes grew hard at first, then grew sadder.  
"I'm not gay," Wei Ying finally said. "I can't do this. And I don't want it either. "  
"Nobody demands such things from you, Wei Ying. Certainly not me. "  
"You want to ... fuck me!" Wei Ying said.  
Wangji winced.  
"I wouldn't ... call it that."  
"Yes!" Shouted Wei Ying. "You're a guy, so you wanna fuck my ass, don't you?" He jumped up and pulled things down. It was only when he reached for his pants that Wangji grabbed his arms.  
"Stop it!"  
"Leave that!" He roared and tore open his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. "Come on. That's what you want! "  
Wangji stared at him in horror. He saw the tears on Wei Ying's face as he turned and stooped.  
"Please, don't stop yourself!"  
He heard Wangji gasp in horror, then a breath of warm air enveloped him as Wangji wrapped him in a blanket and held him tight.  
"If I screw your ass, Wei Ying, you will scream with pleasure and not with anger. I want to fuck your soul out of your ass, as you call it so. But not like this."  
Wei Ying opened his eyes and stared in Wangji's dragon form. The golden eyes were dark with grief and everything about him seemed somehow ... different. Only then did Wei Ying notice that it wasn't a blanket that was around him. It was a kind of wing, fine and translucent. They looked so fragile, but they gave off a pleasant warmth.  
"Lan Zhan."  
"Wei Ying."  
"I ... I want you to love me." Wei Ying whispered so softly that Wangji barely understood him.  
"I love you, Wei Ying."  
"But..."  
"I do not want to hurt you. I wanted to give you time because you were unsure. And because there is so much you have to digest. I didn't want to push you any further for fear of losing you. "  
"I want..."  
"What?"  
Wei Ying cried. He collapsed in Wangji's arms and wept uncontrollably. All Wangji could understand was ".. that you love me."

Wangji sat on the bed and looked at Wei Ying's sleeping figure.  
The long, dark hair was spread over the pillow and the "rabbit ears" twitched restlessly in sleep. However, what troubled Wangji was the shimmering chains that only he could see. He had only shown Wei Ying the chains on their wrists at that time, but there were more. Now that the feelings grew stronger, there was one that bound them both by the neck.  
Wangji sighed softly as he ran his fingers over the fine links.  
"And what are you going to do now, Wangji?"  
He was startled when he heard the voice.  
The mirror in the bedroom lit up and a man stepped through the glass. He was tall and very handsome, his face very similar to that of Wangji. He was wearing white clothes, a long flute was attached to his belt. Similar to Wangji, he also wore a silver clip in his hair, but it was much more gorgeous.  
A small white bundle of fur came through the mirror with him and jumped into Wangji's arms.  
"Xiong-Zhang," Wangji said softly, getting up and taking a deep bow. The animal made a loud noise and jumped into its arms. "Hi. Shu. "  
"She missed you."  
"Mn."  
The man gracefully went to the bed and looked at Wei Ying.  
"He looks so innocent."  
Wangji said nothing and scratched the animal's fur in his arms.  
"Shufu is concerned."  
"Mn."  
"Why a mortal of all people, Wangji?"  
"It just happened."  
"Yes, but you of all people? Look at you, chained like an animal. "  
"I do not mind."  
"Then why are you crying?"  
Wangji looked away. "You don't understand, Xiong-Zhang. You ... "  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever had feelings like this?"  
"He is a human, Wangji. You cheated God on his soul. For that you were banished to the world of mortals. You may not care, but your family do. You forget who you are, where you come from. What you stand for. "  
Wangji didn't answer immediately. After all, what his brother said was nothing but the truth. Lan Xichen was only a few years older than he was, but a wise leader of their clan.  
"It's impossible to forget that," he said. "After all, you keep reminding me of that."  
"Why him of all people, Wangji?"  
"Didn't Shufu tell you?"  
"No. He said it was up to you to tell me that. "  
Wangji's hands shook as he ran the chain over his neck.  
"Wangji ..."  
"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" Wangi asked. "You have seen Totale Fesselung before."  
"No I did not."  
Wangji's smile was sad. "I'm ready when the time comes."  
"It could destroy you."  
"Or redeem."  
"Redeem?"  
"If I'm right ... it will be a salvation."  
Xichen seemed confused. "What are you talking about?"  
But Wangji only shook his head silently.  
"You are crazy, little brother."  
"Yes, perhaps."  
Xichen sighed and went back to the mirror. "I just hope it doesn't destroy you. Shu? ”He called for the being in Wangji's arms, but it didn't seem to think of following him.  
Xichen just smirked and then stepped through the mirror again.  
The creature, which resembled a hare, made a beeping sound and sniffed along Wei Ying's body.  
"Shu, ... don't."  
But Shu just curled up on Wei Ying's chest and looked at him with red eyes.  
"So you like him too." Wangji smiled. "You can hear it, can't you, Shu?"  
The creature's red eyes glowed slightly and the crystal on the forehead vibrated in blue light. Wangji's heart leapt. He carefully lay down on the bed next to Wei Ying and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Wei Ying woke up with a strange noise and a vibration on his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw a light something on him that looked at him with red eyes. It looked like a rabbit, but there was a crystal on its forehead that was shaped like Wangji's headband ornament. His little snub nose moved and when he touched it carefully, it purred almost like a cat.  
Wangji lay next to him, his face not relaxed even in his sleep. Suddenly he saw the warm glow of Wangji's neck. When he looked more closely, he could see the chain that twisted across the covers to his own neck. The animal whined sadly and woke Wangji up.  
"Hmm, ... Shu?"  
"Lan Zhan ... what's that?"  
Wangji suddenly woke up and stared at him.  
"Wei Ying! Uhm, this is Shu. It is ... from my world. "  
"What is it? A rabbit?"  
"Something like that."  
Shu beeped.  
"She understands you," said Wangji.  
"Hmm," Wei Ying stopped listening because he noticed the ties around Wangji's wrist.  
"Wangji?"  
"Mn?"  
"This ... chain ..."  
"Mn?"  
"This is new, isn't it?" He gestured to his neck.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"The stronger the bond between us, the stronger the ties."  
"Is that why you're not sleeping with me?" Wei Ying asked, running his fingers over the fine ring around his neck.  
Wangji stared at him, then shook his head. "No."  
"Why then?"  
Shu blew again and made himself comfortable in Wei Ying's lap.  
"She likes you," said Wangji. Wei Ying scratched her ears.  
With a sigh, Wangji turned on his back and put an arm over his eyes.  
"Please explain it to me," Wei Ying asked quietly.  
"Okay," whispered Wangji. "It's ... it's a long story and I don't know if I really have the strength to tell it."  
Wei Ying felt his discomfort and slid closer to him. Wangji raised his arm and he nestled against Wangji's body.  
And then Wangji started to tell ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiong-Zhang - formal term for Older Brother  
> Shufu - Uncle  
> Totale Fesselung - will be explained later, please be patient :D


	6. Versuchung - Wangji

“I am from a very old, high-ranking clan, the Gusu Lan Clan. In addition to ours, there are numerous small ones and five other high-ranking ones. Actually, there are rarely arguments among themselves, rather something like ... competition.  
I spent most of my youth studying, just like my brother. We were brought up by our uncle, who is very strict about traditions and does not tolerate any exceptions to the rules and the law. It’s because of my father. ”  
Wangji took a deep breath.  
"My mother ... didn't come from my clan. She belonged to a small, insignificant clan, which also came from an enemy area. She was indescribably beautiful and had a great gift for cultivation. That's what we call our magic. We cultivate it to keep order and the balance.  
My father was immediately fascinated by her and secretly brought her to Gusu. Of course, he couldn't keep it secret for long. My uncle was furious, but my father was a clan leader, so he couldn't really do much. My uncle tacitly tolerated it for a few years, but finally ... he couldn't. He asked my father to talk.  
My father ... is the exact opposite of my uncle. He is very calm and lived for his studies of music. He was a master at it and he knew melodies ... "  
Wangji sighed.  
"He told my uncle that he would never give up my mother. He couldn't do it at all. He even went so far as to give my uncle the clan leadership. It only angered my uncle even more. There was a very ... violent argument. Xichen, ... my brother, later told me that he had never heard father shout out so loudly. My uncle asked that my mother leave Gusu.  
But that was impossible. Because my parents connected more than just what people generally call love. We call it,...  
Seelenmelodie. "  
"Seelenmelodie?" Wei Ying asked.  
Shu beeped.  
"Mn. Every soul has its own melody. You cannot hear it yourself and only when you find the soul that is the other part of your own,will it unfold. So ... at least my mother explained it to me.  
She told me that she could hear my father's tune and he could hear hers. It was impossible for them to separate.  
Anyway, my uncle was so obsessed with banishing my mother from Gusu that he went so far as to call the council. This is made up of the clan elders and they have the right and duty to even judge the clan leader if he breaks the rules.  
So my parents were brought up to the council.  
My father wasn't even angry about it. He proudly stepped before the elders and told them that he would never leave Lian, my mother, even if it meant his exile. Then he took his Xiao and played a melody. The chains that connected him and mother appeared visible to everyone. The "Totale Fesselung". Unconditional devotion to sacrifice. My parents had gone beyond any taboo. ”  
Wangji sighed heavily. "My mother was pregnant with me, so the shocked council allowed them to stay in Gusu. Also for Xichen's sake. My brother was only six years older than me at the time.  
But that ... misfortune happened shortly after I was four years old. After my mother told me about the Seelenmelodie...  
"What happened to your parents? "  
Wangji took a deep breath.  
"They succumbed to Totale Fesselung."  
"What does that mean?"  
“The chains loop around their entire bodies like a cocoon. You can't move, you can't breathe. Total extradition. "  
"That ... is terrible!"  
"No. It's kind of a test. Because only if you trust your soul mate completely, it can mean salvation. If not, you die. The chains destroy you. But if you indulge in the Seelenmelodie... it should just be beautiful. Eternal true love. The melodies of both partners merge into one, a perfect melody forever. "  
"That ... sounds beautiful."  
Shu whined in agreement.  
"Mn."  
"What happened to your parents after it?"  
"They have been saved."  
"Are they ... dead?"  
"That's hard to explain. Their physical form no longer exists.  
But they didn't die. They ... only exist on another level. I can't explain it to you, I'm sorry. "  
"It's okay," Wei Ying breathed. "You and your brother, are you orphans now?"  
"In a way. But our uncle never let his anger at my father out on us. Perhaps he was just stricter in his upbringing. My brother took over the leadership of the clan some time ago. ”  
"You ... you think there is a connection between us like your parents?"  
"Yes."  
"Because of the chains?"  
"No." Wangji's voice was so low that Wei Ying could barely hear him. "Because of the melody."  
"What?"  
"I can hear her, Wei Ying. I can hear your Seelenmelodie "  
Shu whined and huddled under Wei Ying's chin. "And she does,too."  
Wei Ying stared at him.  
"But how? I am ... a human being. And why are you in my world at all? "  
"I ... was banished."  
"What? Why?"  
"I ... repeatedly broke the rules of the clan, secretly slipped away to watch you. And when I saved you, it was too much for my uncle. He punished me very hard, "he swallowed at the memory," but that couldn't stop me either. I did it again. So ... he banished me from Gusu. "  
"Did you know from the beginning ... I mean, have you always heard the tune? "  
"No. But I felt that you are special to me. "  
"How ... did you save me?"  
Wangji took a deep breath. "I bit you."  
"What? How ...like a vampire? "  
"No. I have strengthened your blood by giving you part of my own. Just so much that you would survive, but not enough to change you. ”  
"Change? You mean to turn me into a dragon? "  
"No, I don't think that's possible."  
"You think."  
"I've never heard of the fact that it's possible to turn a mortal into one of us."  
"Oh."  
"Disappointed?"  
"No." Wei Ying snuggled up to Wangji's side. "Why can't I hear the melody?"  
"There are different possibilities. But I hope, …. that you only need a little more time. And you have to be sure of your feelings. "  
Wangji held him tightly. "When I told you I love you, it was pure truth. So I didn't want to sleep with you. I wanted to give you time until you were sure. "  
"How do I know I'm sure?"  
"For example if you ask me a little nicer to take care of your sweet butt."  
Wei Ying blushed.  
"That was dumb of me. I was just so angry with Cheng's behavior. "  
"Is OK."  
Wei Ying rubbed his face against Wangji's shoulder and ran his hand over his chest. Wangji grunted softly and closed his eyes.  
Wei Ying watch him. The long, dark eyelashes cast shadows on the sharp cheekbones and he looked more relaxed than before. He moved slightly to kiss Wangji's chin. He pulled himself carefully over his body without breaking the contact. Wangji kept his eyes closed, but hugged Wei Ying.  
"Sleep with me," Wei Ying breathed. "PLease."  
Wangji blinked. "Wei Ying ..."  
"I have no more excuses. And don't be afraid either. I need you. I want you, I mean ... "  
Wangji kissed him, then rolled over with him.  
"Are you really sure?"  
"Yes."  
Wangji's eyes glowed in the warm gold tone, then he gave up his resistance. He kissed Wei Ying again, deep and demanding. His hand stroked Wei Ying's side and he used his magic to remove her clothes.  
Wei Ying giggled. "A practical trick."  
"Mn."  
Wangji sat up briefly before driving along Wei Ying's body, showering him with kisses and caressing him. When he reached the abdomen, he hardly hesitated before gently pushing Wei Ying's legs apart.  
Wei Ying stared at him, but a little fearfully. But Wangji kept his word. He buried his face between his legs and kissed Wei Ying's cock and testicles. In between he teased the anus with his tongue, tried to gently irritate the opening with his thumb.  
Wei Ying groaned.  
"Try to relax," Wangji whispered. "I will not hurt you."  
Wei Ying just nodded and took a deep breath. Wangji continued, slowly and carefully. His tongue danced over Wei Ying's cock before he put it in his mouth. Gently closing his fingers around it, he gave him unexpected pleasure as he kept pressing the anus with the thumb of the other hand until it slowly relaxed. Wei Ying twitched briefly when he felt the thumb and blushed. At first the pressure was uncomfortable, but Wangji only tried it out. He focused more on Wei Ying's member, sucking and massaging it with increasing pressure. His thumb didn't penetrate, just played at the entrance.  
"Lan Zhan ..." Wei Ying groaned. "That feels good."  
"Mn." Wangji took it out of his mouth, licked it to tease him with his lips and licked over his testicles. Then he opened Wei Ying's legs a little further and stuck his tongue into his anus. Wei Ying groaned. It was a strange feeling, but not uncomfortable ,when Wangji replaced his tongue with one finger, this time the pinkie. He gently pushed it in, deeper than the thumb, and watched Wei Ying's reaction. He slowly moved it in and out and only when he was sure did he push the ring finger in with it.  
Wei Ying groaned, his body twitched.  
"Wei Ying."  
"I am okay. Do not stop."  
"Mn."  
Wangji watched him very closely and continued gently. Wei Ying's hole was gently stretched by his fingers. Again and again he let some of his saliva drip onto the hole to keep it wet. Wei Ying's penis was hard and he could already see pre-cum, so he put it between his lips again and now stimulated him on both fronts.  
Wei Ying gasped harder and harder.  
"I can not anymore."  
"Then cum." He watched Wei Ying's heated face.  
"No Please. I don't want to end... so quickly. "  
Wangji looked up. "Who says I'm done with you then?"  
Wei Ying stared at him, then grinned. But when Wangji pushed his fingers a little deeper, he cried out briefly and came.  
"Lan ... ZHAN!"  
Wangji pulled his fingers out and kissed his belly.  
"Turn on your stomach," he whispered hoarsely.  
Wei Ying gasped and stared at him, then obediently turned. Wangji stuffed a pillow under his belly and pushed him into position.  
Wei Ying turned his head to one side and gasped.  
"Relax yourself. I'll be careful. ”He stroked gently between Wei Ying's butt, before pushing two fingers into him again. He gently moved them until he felt that Wei Ying had relaxed again.  
"It'll hurt a bit," he whispered. "Please try to relax. I stop when it gets too much. "  
"O-okay."  
Wangji knelt behind him. He was hard and ready himself, but he knew that he would only hurt Wei Ying if he was too fast now.  
He gently pressed his tip against the hole and rubbed against it. Wei Ying groaned softly, but remained calm. Wangji started humming softly, a gentle melody to calm Wei Ying ,as he entered him infinitely slowly. Millimeter by millimeter he stretched Wei Ying's anus until he gasped. It took Wangji infinite willpower to wait.  
"I'm ... okay," Wei Ying groaned into the pillow. "Go on."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Wangji held Wei Ying by the hips, gently massaging his buttocks before continuing. It felt like an eternity until it was deep enough. Wei Ying trembled slightly, but moved gently against Wangji as if he was looking for a comfortable spot himself.  
"Wei Ying."  
"I am okay. I imagined it worse. "  
"Then ... I'll go on." Wangji began to bump into him, slowly at first, then steadily faster. Wei Ying gasped, put his hands against the head of the bed, and was surprised at how quickly the pain turned into lust.  
At first he thought Wangji would tear him apart. It had hurt like hell, but he hadn't said anything deliberately. Now his body was on fire. He would never have thought it would feel that way.  
Wangji clung to Wei Ying's hips as he pushed into him. He had waited so long for this moment and was overwhelmed. He not only felt lust, but also joy and relief.  
"Lan Zhan ..."  
"Yes?"  
"I ... want to ... look at you."  
Wangji's heart stopped for a moment. He pulled back until Wei Ying turned on his back and entered him again. Wei Ying's face was red, he had bitten his lip until it bled.  
But when he reached for Wangji now, there was nothing but pleasure in his eyes. Wangji leaned down, which pushed him a little deeper, and kissed Wei Ying. He moved faster than Wei Ying crossed his feet behind his back and moaned softly. He wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.  
"Lan, ... Lan Zhan ... I ... love you."  
Wangji groaned, and came without warning. Wei Ying gasped in surprise when Wangji slumped on his shoulder. He was moving slower now, still deep inside him.  
"I love you too," Wangji whispered.  
He kissed Wei Ying's neck up to his lips and started their game again until they fell asleep in the sheets exhausted hours later.

When Wangji woke up, Wei Ying was half lying on him, snoring softly. He strocked with his thumb over Wei Ying's sore lower lip, when he suddenly closed his lips around it. He sucked on it like a baby on the bottle, but then Wangji suddenly felt his teeth.  
"Ouch."  
"Blame yourself," Wei Ying mumbled sleepily. "What do you put my finger in my mouth for?"  
"Then I'll be careful what I put in your mouth in the future," Wangji replied. Then he paused. "Open your mouth!"  
"What?"  
"Open your mouth!" He grabbed his chin and checked Wei Ying's teeth with his fingers.  
"Wash wrong?" He mumbled.  
"Nothing, I'm sorry." He kissed him gently. "I did not mean to scare you."  
"But you did." Then he saw the bite on Wangji's finger.  
"Oh I am sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"Are you afraid I will change now?"  
"No. But ... I just wanted to be sure. "  
Wei Ying kissed him. "You just taste too good. Better than a ham sandwich. "

The next morning was rainy.  
Wei Ying was sleepy in Wangji's arms, Shu between them.  
Wangji's story went through his head.  
It was incredible, but somehow he believed it.  
Total bondage.  
Seelenmelodie.  
Eternal redemption.  
Wei Ying sighed softly. He had longed for salvation more than once since his parents died. He had never really trusted anyone around him for fear of losing them again.  
Not his new family, not his friends, not even Wangji.  
Something deep inside him still warned him about him.  
Was it because Wangji claimed to know everything about him?  
Does he know that I want to die sometimes?  
A bird landed at the window and Wei Ying watched it.  
Eternal redemption meant eternal freedom, right?  
Wangji moved gently and his grip on him tightened.  
What had happened between them, was it really love or just sex?  
It was good sex.  
\- I want you to love me-  
It feels good.  
\- I want you to love me.-  
Wei Ying sighed, peeled carefully from the hug and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the hot water wash away the traces of the night. He didn't feel dirty, but ...  
He was startled.  
The bandage from his finger had come off during the night, and when he removed the remnants of it, he was amazed to see that the wound underneath had healed completely. Not just healed, but gone!  
What's happening?  
"Wei Ying?"  
Wangji entered the bathroom, wearing only a loose white bathrobe.  
"Everything OK?"  
"Yes, just a little shaky on my feet."  
Wangji stepped into the shower and hugged him. "I am sorry."  
"What?"  
"That your legs don't want to carry you."  
"Wangji ..."  
"Mn?"  
Wei Ying raised his injured hand. "How is that possible? The wound is gone. "  
Wangji frowned. "I have no answer."  
Wei Ying sighed and leaned against his chest. Wangji's sandalwood scent rose in his nose and made him dizzy. Without thinking, he dropped to his knees and pressed his face against Wangji's penis before putting it in his mouth.  
Wangji gasped in surprise and tried to evade him, but Wei Ying grabbed his butt and started sucking him.  
"Wei Ying.” He held onto the shower walls. "Stop it!"  
But Wei Ying didn't stop. He continued until Wangji's knees softened and he came in his mouth. Wei Ying swallowed it without comment and leaned against him.  
Wangji gasped, horrified and excited at the same time.  
"Wei Ying," he whispered in confusion.  
"Do you love it when I do that?" He asked quietly. "Is it that what you want?"  
Wangji sank to the floor next to him and stared at him. "I love you, Wei Ying. But you're scaring me right now. "  
"Me?"  
Wangji nodded. "I've been wanting you for so long, but I don't want you to do something that you don't actually want."  
"How do you know what I want and or not?"  
"I..."  
"I want you to love me."  
Wangji gulped.  
"If you do that, I will do anything for you."  
Wangji was confused. "I do not understand."  
"What do you really want from me, Hanguang-Jun. Love or sex? "  
Wangji's eyes flashed golden for a moment, but then he suddenly understood.  
"Love."  
"Then I want to be loved by you."  
"I do."  
"Love me, Hanguang-Jun."  
Wangji hugged him and pulled him close. Wei Ying allowed it. They clung to each other as the hot water splashed on them.  
"Wei Ying."  
"Yes?"  
"You don't have to ... do something just to please me."  
"What if I do it because I want it?"  
"Does that mean you liked it?"  
"I think I'm probably gay after all."  
Wangji inhaled sharply.  
"I didn't mean that negatively," Wei Ying said quickly.  
"Wei Ying." Wangji tightened his grip on him. “If you love someone, it doesn't matter whether you love a man or a woman, demon or human. I would love you ,too if you were a tree or an animal. "  
"Lan Zhan."  
"Mn?"  
"If we are both meant for each other, will you redeem me?"  
Wangji winced. "What?"  
"Should we reach this Totale Fesselung at some point, I would like to be released from you."  
"Wei Ying," Wangji's body trembled. He clung to Wei Ying's body and tears ran down his cheeks.  
"Lan Zhan?"  
"I promise you," Wangji whispered. "I promise with my soul."  
A melody echoed deep in Wangji's heart. It was quiet, but like a spark it burned a way into his soul.


	7. Fesselung - Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! chapter can trigger sensetive people !!  
> Violence and hate speech, sexual abuse warning

Wei Ying threw the shirt on the bed and looked for a new one in the closet.   
Wangji wanted to go out with him tonight. They had been dating several times in the past, but most times avoided the public.  
Today was Wei Ying's birthday, and Wangji had promised him that it would be a special day.  
Wei Ying sighed when he was looking in the mirror. Wangji had left some marks on his body, the red ones on his neck were fading, but he knew that new ones would be added soon.  
Wei Ying grinned at his reflection and went to the bathroom. Here,at home, he could at least take a shower in peace.   
With Wangji, he had to lock the door.  
Wearing only a towel, he looked for shaving cream in the closet. He hardly had any beard growth, but since he was with Wangji, he has paid meticulous attention to hygiene and his appearance.  
"You're still here. "Jiang Cheng entered the bathroom and was obviously in a bad mood.  
"I'll be right there." Wei Ying spread the foam on his chin while Cheng frowned at him.  
"You really seem to be on the hard way, right?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look at you. You probably do it like rabbits. "  
"A-Cheng ..."  
"No no. All right. I also like it hard, but I prefer to stand behind the ass that I fuck. In contrast to you."  
Wei Ying turned bright red. Cheng shook his head and came closer, pushing Wei Ying against the sink.  
"Is he doing it well for you, Wei Ying? Does he have a big cock? "  
"Stop it," Wei Ying growled.  
"Or what?" Cheng held up his hands defensively. "Then will you hit me, fagot?"  
Wei Ying pushed him away, but Cheng was unstoppable. He grabbed Wei Ying's wrist and twisted his arm. Wei Ying struck and was able to free himself, but Cheng kicked him hard on the shin and at the same time pulled the other knee up. He hit Wei Ying just under the chin.  
Wei Ying believed his skull would burst and he tasted blood.  
Cheng reached into his hair and jerked his head up. With the other hand, he yanked the towel off Wei Ying's waist. Wei Ying was stunned to fight back until he felt Cheng's hand on his cock, where he roughly grabbed him.  
"Do you like that, fagot?"  
Wei Ying groaned. Cheng hurt him and his grip was like a vise.  
"A .... Cheng ..."  
"What? You like that, don't you? "  
"N-no."  
But Cheng just laughed shabbily and continued to rub him hard and violently until Wei Ying actually came. "Well, you see. You like it. You're a dirty little fagot. ”  
Wei Ying crouched on the floor. Tears mixed with the blood that ran from his mouth.  
"Clean the shit, fagot," Cheng said contemptuously and washed his hands. Then he kicked again and Wei Ying doubled over.  
"One more thing," Cheng growled. "You should slowly get out of here. I'll give you a week. I don't care what you tell father, but when I come out of college next weekend, "he brutally jerked Wei Ying's head back," and you're still here, you'll wish you were buried with your parents. "  
Wei Ying swallowed. Cheng's eyes glowed with hate. "Do you understand me?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Good. Now clean up here. ”He left him alone. Wei Ying lay trembling until he heard Cheng on the corridor and then the front door.  
"Shit," he whimpered, trying to get up. His legs trembled violently and so he pulled himself up by the tub, where he sat panting for a few minutes. His eyes caught in the mirror. He looked terrible. His teeth had tore his lips and he was bleeding profusely. However, he seemed lucky, the jaw didn't appear to be broken.  
When he was finally sure of standing, he limped to the sink and washed himself. There was blood and his sperm on the floor, too. The sight alone was enough to make him choke. He collapsed in front of the sink and cried.

Wangji checked his watch and frowned.  
Wei Ying was never late, and he didn't answer his phone.  
He had been trying to reach him for an hournow. He made his way anxiously to the Jiangs' house.  
Everything was dark there. He knew from Wei Ying that the family would be at the Lotus Pier tonight, after he told them he didn't want them to celebrate his birthday.  
He was watching the house. Something was wrong here. The curtain blew out of Wei Ying's open window, but it was too quiet.  
He entered the house worried, a faint smell of blood came towards him. He saw light on the first floor and when he ran up the stairs he saw the open bathroom door.  
Wei Ying lay unconscious on the floor, blood around him. He was bare and the floor looked like there was a fight.  
"Wei Ying!" He knelt beside him and carefully lifted him up.  
"Wei Ying! What happened? Wei Ying! "  
He saw the broken lip, the turned red. Remnants of sperm still stuck between his legs.  
Wangji growled, picked him up and carried him to his room. He gently placed him on the bed and covered him. The boy whimpered and unconsciously reached out for him. Wangji took th hand and stroked his ankles. When the room grew colder, he sighed and got up to close the window. Then he decided to get rid of the mess in the bathroom before the Jiangs came home.  
When he was finished, he sat back on the bed, took Wei Ying's hand, and waited.

He heard someone in the house and started up. He must have fallen asleep. The door opened and Cheng stood in the room.  
"Well look at it. Are you using the time for a quickie? "  
Wangji growled and jumped towards Cheng. He grabbed him by the collar and thundered him against the wall. Cheng gasped in shock when Wangji's body began to glow in strange blue light and his eyes glowed golden.  
"Shit, man, what ..."  
Wangji's shape changed, his hair turned silver, the clip became horns again, his dragon shape became visible. Even sharp canine teeth flashed as he growled at Cheng.  
"What did you do with Wei Ying?"  
"Nothing, what's that supposed to mean?"  
"I can smell your fear, human. And your aftershave in the bathroom. You dared to hurt him! "  
Wangji struck. Cheng was thrown against the wall again, but Wangji was not finished. He kept beating him.  
"Lan…. Zhan. "  
Wei Ying's hoarse voice pulled him back to reality.  
"Wei Ying!"  
"Please stop."  
Wangji released Cheng and came to the bed.  
"Wei Ying ..."  
"Get me out of here, please ..."  
"Yes"; Cheng said with a laugh and wiped the blood off his mouth. "Get your toy out of here. Nobody needs it here ... arghhhh ....! "  
Wangji's dragon tail hit him in the chest with full force, the tip leaving a bloody trail.  
"Listen to me, man," Wangji growled. "If you approach Wei Ying again, I will kill you!"  
"O-Okay," Cheng gasped, slumping against the wall. "Then make sure that he never comes back."  
Wangji growled, took Wei Ying in his arms and disappeared.  
In his apartment, he first laid the boy on the couch before using his magic to pour water into the bathroom. He carefully cleaned and gently placed him in the water. Wei Ying whimpered and Wangji gently stroked his head.  
"It's okay," whispered Wangji. "You are safe."  
"Lan ... Zhan ..."  
He brought Wei Ying into the bedroom and packed him under the warm blanket. With tears on his face, he lay down next to him and waited for Wei Ying's breath to become even before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Wei Ying woke up screaming from a nightmare.  
Wangji held him tight and waited for him to calm down.  
"Quiet, calm down. You are safe. "  
"Lan Zhan!" Gasped Wei Ying.  
"I'm here."  
Wei Ying sat up and breathed heavily, and Wangji gently hugged him.  
"What ... what about Cheng?"  
Wangji growled softly. "He lives ... now."  
"Lan Zhan ..."  
"He touched you ..."  
"He is ... an idiot."  
"Don't defend him! He had no right to hurt you. "  
"No. But ... I don't know him either. He is not violent ... he, ... "  
"Wei Ying!" Wangji clung to him.  
"He said I have to move out," Wei Ying whispered.  
"You stay here with me."  
"That doesn't work."  
"Why not?"  
"I ... lost everything again."  
"You still got me."  
Wei Ying sighed. "I do not mean that."  
Wangji stroked his hair. "I do not want to force you. But ... this is your home if you want it to. "  
Wei Ying stared at him. "Yes."  
"We'll find a way." Wangji pulled him back into bed. "I will never leave you alone."

When he woke up the next morning, Wei Ying was alone in bed.   
Shu was sleeping next to him and purred softly as he scratched her behind the ears.  
Wangji came into the room with a tray.  
"Good morning," he said. "Are you hungry?"  
"Yes. And how."  
Wangji just nodded and put the tray on his lap. "Can I leave you here alone for a moment?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to get your things."  
Wei Ying stared at him.  
"I don't want you to go back to this house. So, I'll pick up some of your things. "  
"But what are you going to tell Uncle Fengmian? Cheng has surely told him some story. ”  
"Do not worry about it."  
"But. I have to do it myself. I have to talk to him."  
"But..."  
"If I don't, A-Cheng will forever believe that I am weak and defenseless. And I don't want that. ”He put the tray down. "I'll go myself."  
"I come along."  
"You do not have to."  
"You will definitely not go alone."  
"Okay. Then I take a quick shower. "

Wei Ying visibly hesitated when he pressed the doorbell. Wangji waited patiently, but Wei Ying felt his tension.  
The maid opened the door and brought them without a word into the dining room.  
Apparently they were expected because Jiang Fengmian was sitting at the table, which was set for several people.  
Wangji looked around the room, which was decorated in an old-fashioned Chinese style. His eyes caught on a shelf with swords and he frowned.  
Fengmian gestured for them to sit down.  
He waited for the maid to serve tea, then looked at them carefully.  
"Do you have anything to tell me, A-Xian?"  
Wei Ying swallowed and bowed his head.  
"I want to apologize for the problems I have caused you and Madame Yu. I will leave this house, Shufu. Then I will no longer be a burden to you. "  
Wangji looked at him in confusion when Wei Ying indicated a bow.  
"And you, Lan Wangji? Don't you have anything to say to me? "  
Wangji looked at him, then put his hands together, and bowed formally. "I apologize for attacking your son."  
Fengmian tilted his head.  
"But," Wangji continued, "but since it was no longer safe for Wei Ying here, I thought it was necessary."  
"Explain that."  
Wangji looked at Fengmian. "What did Jiang Wanyin tell you?"  
-** as a stranger, it is common for Wangji to name Jiang Cheng by his courtesy name **-  
"I want to hear about your version first."  
"A-Cheng is attacking me," Wei Ying said quietly. "He ... surprised me in the bathroom and then he ..."  
"Why did he attack you?"  
"We were arguing and he insulted me ... pretty badly. I asked him to stop, but he just kept going. When I pushed him away from me, there was a fight. And then ... he did ... "  
"What? What did he do? ”Asked Fengmian sternly.  
"He touched me ... between the legs..."  
"Did he rape you?"  
"No ... he ... gave me,... a handjob," Wei Ying whispered in shame.  
Fengmian didn't make a face when he looked at Wangji.  
"And you, Lan Wangji? What do you have to do with it? "  
"I was concerned that Wei Ying was late for our appointment. So I came here. I found Wei Ying bleeding and passed out in the bathroom. When Jiang Wanyin came back, he provoked me. "  
"So you decided to punish him."  
Madame Yu entered the dining room and Wangji looked at her in surprise. He hadn't noticed her presence.  
"My son told us a completely different version. And that's why I think you are the problem here ... "  
Wangji reacted too slowly. Madame Yu raised her hand, which flashed in a purple light. Something shot out of her ring and hit Wangji in the shoulder.  
Beside him, Wei Ying cried out in surprise and also grabbed his shoulder.  
"Wei Ying!"  
"Well, yes," said Madame Yu, rubbing over her ring, on which was now a whip of fine, purple energy.  
"You will make it up again."  
"What?" Wangji gasped in pain and his eyes blurred. He felt his body change into his dragon shape.  
What was going on here?  
"Demon, you chose the wrong house. You won't find any food here. After all, you're not the first demon to try. ”  
She raised her hand with her whip and Wangji staggered dazedly. His limbs burned like fire and he could hardly see anything.  
"And like your predecessors, you will find nothing but annihilation and death."  
Wei Ying watched in horror as his aunt struck and aimed at Wangji. Wangji trembled and there was uncertainty in his eyes.  
Wei Ying could barely move, his right shoulder ached even though he was not injured. Confused, he noticed that it was the same place where Wangji was injured.  
"Lan ... Zhan," he gasped. He could hardly speak. The chains between them glowed and the ring around his neck took his breath away.  
Wangji tried to fight the paralysis. Madam Yu hit the whip. Wangji narrowly evaded, and the blow hit the chains. When they lit up, Wangji and Wei Ying cried out in agony. The pain was as brutal as if the blow had hit their skin.  
"Die, demon!" Madame Yu struck again. Wangji threw up his arms in a daze, a sword appeared in his hand. But he was too light-headed. The blow hit him in the chest with full force.  
Wei Ying collapsed screaming.  
He feels my injuries! Wangji realized.  
Fengmian seemed to have come to the same conclusion because he was kneeling next to Wei Ying.  
"You are such a fool, A-Xian. How could you allow something like that? Do you have no honor in your body? Do you need to be seduced by a demon? "  
Wei Ying whimpered.  
"You won't get him, demon," said Madame Yu. “There are ways to break this connection. A-Cheng! "  
A side door opened and Jiang Cheng entered with an evil smile.  
"You ..." gasped Wangji.  
"I warned you. You shouldn't have come back. "  
"A-Cheng, take Wei Ying down! "  
"Yes, mother." He pulled Wei Ying up, who defended only weakly.  
"No!" Wangji tried to get up, but Madame Yu held him back. "You don't want him to endure more pain because of you, do you?"  
Wangji froze. He watched helplessly as Jiang Cheng dragged Wei Ying out of the room.  
Madame Yu smiled cruelly.  
"Your game is lost, demon."

Wei Ying was trembling on a mat in the basement.  
Jiang Cheng had left him alone and locked the door.  
Everything hurt, even though he wasn't hurt at all. He could no longer see the magic chains, but the tightness around his neck was still there.  
What had his aunt done?  
How could they overwhelm Wangji? What was that power in the ring , that he knew his aunt called Zidian?  
He crouched. At some point the pain seemed to subside and he slowly straightened up. He had to help Wangji.  
He shook the basement door, but it didn't give in.  
"A-Cheng! Shufu! "  
But there was no answer.

Wangji gasped as Jiang Cheng kicked him in the stomach.  
Tied to a chair, he couldn't resist.  
Blood dripped from the wound on his shoulder and the corner of his mouth, where Jiang Cheng had fought back for the beatings.  
Madame Yu came into the room and Cheng bowed in awe to his mother.  
"I noticed," she said to Wangji, "how you looked at the sword in the dining room. You've seen it before, haven't you? "  
Wangji nodded slowly.  
"How long ago was that?"  
When Wangji didn't answer, she grabbed his wounded shoulder until he screamed.  
"Answer!"  
"About ... four hundred years," he gasped.  
"Four hundred years." She nodded. “My family has been hunting demons for so many generations. You and your kind.   
How long have you been after my nephew? ” She asked contemptuously. "He said you were chasing him before his accident."  
"No."  
"No? Lying is futile. "  
"I'm telling the truth."  
"Truth? What do you know about truth? ”She growled and raised her hand with Zidian. "How much do you think I can hurt you with this?"  
"No idea."  
"Truth, Hanguang-Jun, is that this weapon can force the truth. Have you ever told Wei Ying the truth?   
That you are the curse that has been on his family for centuries? ”


	8. Fesselung - Despair

Wangji said nothing.  
Madame Yu looked at him like a satisfied cat when her husband came to them. He carried a sword that was in an elaborately decorated scabbard.  
"Do you remember that weapon, Hanguang-Jun?"  
Wangji raised his head and stared at the weapon Fengmian was holding in front of his face.  
"Mn."  
"Good. It didn't forget you either. Your blood has tasted it before. That's why you have this pretty tattoo on your chest, isn't it? ”  
Fengmian looked at the ornament on the blade, which was identical to that on Wangji's chest.  
"This sword knows your name. And now Zidian knows it, too. ”He indicated the ring on his wife's hand. "You are a fool, Hanguang-Jun. Did you think the sword would have been lost over the centuries? Or did you not care if it still exists? "  
Wangji looked down.  
No, he hadn't forgotten the sword. The scar it left behind,reminded him of it every day. And the betrayal he had experienced through it.  
"What are you waiting for, Jiang-Junzhu," he asked quietly. "Why don't you just end it?"  
Fengmian nodded. "I will end it. And don't think I'll take Wei Ying's life into consideration. This curse will finally end, even if I have to sacrifice the boy for it. "  
Wangji said nothing, his blank eyes fixed on the floor.

Wei Ying banged on the door again, his fists bloody from the rugged wood, his voice hoarse.  
"Get away from the door," Jiang Cheng's voice suddenly came from the other side.  
"A-Cheng!"  
"Get away from the door. And don't play hero or I'll hit you into a lump. "  
He opened the door but made no mistake.  
"Come out. Father wants you to see the execution. ”  
"What ... execution?" Wei Ying asked in horror.  
"That of your demon lover."  
Wei Ying stared at Cheng until he pushed him towards the stairs. Wei Ying stumbled out of the basement as if paralyzed.  
He wants to kill Lan Zhan!  
He stumbled on the stairs. When Cheng reached for him, Wei Ying grabbed his wrist and pushed the surprised boy back. Cheng fell helplessly down the stairs and lay there unconscious. Wei Ying hesitated only seconds before continuing to search for Wangji.  
"Lan Zhan!"  
He found him in the living room. He was not conscious, a sword was stuck in his body.   
Wei Ying gasped in horror, and trembled with his hands, feeling for Wangji's pulse, which was very weak.  
"Don't worry, A-Xian." His aunt stood behind him ready to strike Zidian. "He is still alive."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"He is a demon, A-Xian."  
"I know that, but ..."  
"But you don't know the truth."  
"Truth?"  
"Yes, the truth he never told you." She smiled angrily. "He is a curse that has been on my family for over six hundred years."  
"What?"  
Madame Yu glared at her husband, who appeared behind her. "Do you really think that we only accepted you out of sheer generosity? Because your father was a good friend? No. You are here because my great husband couldn't leave his cock in his pants. And he felt guilty after the death of your parents. "  
Wei Ying stared at her when he realized what she was suggesting.  
"He is …."  
"Yes. He is your father. And an idiot. But let's get back to the topic. That demon, Hanguang-Jun, when you introduced him to me, I knew immediately who he was. And you were the perfect bait. Why endanger my own family if I can get rid of a bastard? ”She laughed shrilly. Fengmian paled a little but said nothing.  
“And now I finally know that he is the demon that has haunted my family for generations. You are not the first to fall for his tour. "  
"It's not true," Wei Ying gasped.  
"You can ask him, Wei Ying," she said. "He won't deny it."  
Wei Ying looked at Wangji, who was still motionless. He was bleeding profusely where the sword was impaling him. He slowly knelt down next to the chair.  
"Lan ... Lan Zhan?"  
He didn't respond.  
"What have you done to him?"  
"Oh, he's just incapacitated. It's not that easy to kill him. "  
"W-why?"  
"I didn't think the connection between you was so strong. So I have to change my plan. "  
Wei Ying looked at his aunt questioningly.  
"By killing me?"  
"I do not have another choice. Only that can break his power and release my family from the curse. ”  
Wei Ying stared at her.  
His thoughts rolled over, old doubts came up. Was everything Wangji told him a lie?  
Wangji groaned softly but didn't wake up. Wei Ying put a hand on his shoulder and watched warm blood run down his skin.  
"Lan Zhan."  
A storm of emotions raged inside. He saw the shimmering chains around his limbs, felt the tightness of the neck ring.  
I want you to love me...  
I love you...  
Lan Zhan ...  
Something happened.   
Wei Ying felt something hot glow in his chest and when he looked down at himself, he stared into the purple glow of Zidian coming out of his body.  
"Shufu ..."  
He slid to the side, the chains glowing more and more, no longer blue, but red. Wei Ying's eyes blurred, his limbs grew heavy.  
"Lan ... Zhan."  
Wangji's body reared under the shackles. His body shone in unnatural light, just like the tattoo on his chest.  
Madame Yu yanked Zidian back and Wei Ying fell lifeless to the ground. Without paying any attention, she swung the whip against Wangji. He roared like a wild animal. His body began to change, his dragon shape became visible. The otherwise fine wings became mighty white wings that swept Fengmian off his feet. His dragon tail whipped across the floor and his eyes glowed almost white.  
Madame Yu backed away.  
The sword in his chest only seemed to irritate Wangji even more, the pain drove him insane. His eyes went to Wei Ying, who lay lifeless on the floor. A pool of blood had formed beneath him.  
The chains glowed red. Suddenly, Wangji was silent, frozen in motion. A glowing red band gagged him, another bandaged his eyes. The chains hung still in the air for a moment, then they wrapped themselves tightly around his body, brutally captivating him in the immobility.  
The chains of Wei Ying fell off at his feet.  
Madame Yu smiled in satisfaction.  
It was over.

Wei Ying dreamed.  
At least that's what it felt like. He was warm and felt weightless. There was nothing but that warmth, that felt so good. He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't.  
He couldn't feel his body.  
What happened to me?  
Where am I?  
Many thoughts flooded into him, then memories came.  
I've been here before ...  
I know that state. When I wake up, the pain is waiting for me.  
I do not want to wake up. If I stay here, everything will be fine ...  
He heard something. He couldn't see it, but ...  
That sounds nice ...  
The gentle play of a zither hung in the air.  
Why does it hurt so much?  
Where does this pain come from?  
I do not want...  
The melody grew louder.  
I've heard it before ...  
That's when I died ... so I'm dead?  
This song, it hurts.  
But it's so nice ...  
I want ... I want ... what?  
The warmth increased, the melody became clearer and louder. He heard words in a language he didn't understand.  
I want you to love me.

He opened his eyes.  
His body felt heavy. There was a strange, sweet smell of blood in the air.  
He groaned softly.  
"Wei Wuxian?"  
A young, unknown voice. Then a face appeared next to him. He stared at the stranger, irritated.  
A demon!  
"Who...?"  
"Sshh, don't speak, Wei-Xiong. You are safe. "  
Wei Ying could see him more clearly now. He looked like Wangji, but much younger. He was wearing a white robe and the cloud-patterned headband.  
"Here, try drinking that." He held out a mug.  
Wei Ying swallowed and grimaced.  
"Please, you have to drink this, otherwise you won't be able to get your strength."  
Wei Ying closed his eyes and choked down the bitter drink.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Lan Shizui."  
"Where..."  
"You are safe. Shu warned us in time. "  
"Lan Zhan ..."  
Shizui said nothing, his smile looked pained.  
"Is he dead?"  
"No. Not yet. ”Shizui didn't look at him. "But I'm sure that he can do it. Please rest, Wei-Xiong. You have to get well. The only way you can help him. "  
Wei Ying felt his eyes drop.  
"There was a pain reliever in the drink. Don't be afraid, I'll stay here and watch over your sleep. "

Lan Shizui sat next to him. Only when someone came into the room did he look up. It was Lan Xichen.  
"How is he?" He asked.  
"He lives. But it was close. "  
Xichen nodded seriously.  
"If he dies ..." Shizui started.  
"Shizui ..." Xichen sighed. "He won't die. Please watch over him carefully. "  
Shizui nodded and bowed fearfully. "Yes, Zewu-Jun."  
He sat down next to Wei Ying's sleeping figure again, took his hand in his and a bluish light wrapped around it as he used his magic to heal Wei Ying.  
Xichen stayed a while longer, then left.  
He has to survive, he thought. He just has to.

Wei Ying didn't know how much time had passed. He had spent the last few days between waking and sleeping, a steady twilight. Shizui was with him all the time, giving him medicine or soup and changing his bandages.  
Wei Ying let it happen without a will. He felt strangely empty. Shizui answered all of the questions, except about Wangji.  
Sometimes someone came to him who was mistakenly similar to Wangji and introduced himself as Lan Xichen, Wangji's brother. He had Shu, that no longer left his side.  
At some point Shizui came to him with fresh clothes.  
"What's this?"  
"I think you can get up slowly. I brought you something to wear. ”He put the bundle down and helped Wei Ying to sit up.  
"Are you dizzy?"  
"A little bit."  
"Take your time. I'll help you. ” He helped Wei Ying into the strange clothes. White trousers, a strangely cut undershirt and shirt and a robe. It was the clothes that Shizui and Xichen also wore, but more simple. Shizui combed his long hair and tied it in a ponytail.  
"I want to go to Lan Zhan."  
"I know. But not today."  
"But...."  
"The Jingshi is too far from your room. Please give yourself some time until you are safely on your feet. We all understand your concern, but you have to get your strength back. "  
Wei Ying sighed. But after walking a few steps at Shizui's side, he felt that he was right. He was dizzy and immediately exhausted.  
Shizui continued to be patient with him and three days later he agreed to take him to Wangji.  
"Wei-Xiong, I have to tell you something first," he began.  
"Yes?"  
"Hanguang-Jun, ... his condition will be a shock to you."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"He is in a state of bondage."  
"The chains?"  
Shizui nodded. "Zewu-Jun will explain it to you. He wants to see you before I take you to the Jingshi. "  
Shizui led him out and Wei Ying felt transported to another world. They were definitely out of his world and this place was fascinating and scary at the same time.  
The houses were like from an old Chinese film, everything was painted white. Black bars adorned the entrances and roofs. Blue flags and tapestries, talismans and wind chimes hung everywhere. The Lan Clan cloud pattern was present almost everywhere.  
The well-kept Zen gardens glowed in lush green, just like the trees that surrounded this place.  
Shizui stopped in front of a room and knocked twice.  
"Zewu-Jun, I'm bringing Wei Wuxian."  
"Please come in."  
There was no door, they entered the large room through the curtains.  
Lan Xichen was sitting at a low table, an incense burner gave of the smell of sandalwood.  
"Wei Wuxian, nice that you are better. Please, take a seat."  
Shizui bowed and left, while Wei Ying carefully sat on the low stools. He only knew something like that from films and museums.  
Xichen poured them tea and waited for Wei Ying to start feeling more comfortable.  
"Are you still in pain?" He asked gently.  
"No. I feel good. I'm just getting tired quickly. "  
"That is understandable. We almost lost you. "  
"Where's Lan Zhan?"  
Xichen bowed his head, he was still smiling.  
"I'll take you to him right away. But before that ... you have to learn a bit more. "  
"And that would be?"  
"Do you remember what happened in the Jiangs' house?"  
Wei Ying nodded.  
"Yu Ziyuan believed that if she killed you, she would break the connection between you. But she was wrong. "  
"She said something about a family curse ..." he swallowed. "Is Jiang Fengmian really my birth father? And is Wangji really ...? "  
"Yes. It's the truth."  
"What?"  
"You are not the first in the Jiang clan that Wangji has fallen for. And just like back then, the story will end tragically. "  
"Please explain it to me," Wei Ying asked.  
“Wangji has developed a strange urge to live among the mortals since the first time he came into the world of people.  
But at that time people were still very superstitious, so he walked among them as a person. Not all of us can maintain our human form constantly over a long period of time.  
Wangji eventually met a young man. At first, only a curiosity about friendship developed. Feudal China had a lot in common with our culture here, and they found some things in common. His name was Mo Xuanyu and he belonged to the Jiang clan. ”  
Xichen sighed. “It was an era of war at that time. I think you call it the seventeenth century. Wangji stayed out of the fighting, but Mo Xuanyu was a warrior. He followed his clan leader into battle and Wangji was happy every time he came back alive. And at some point, friendship became more. It came from both, not just Wangji. And at first there were hardly any problems. Until Wangji told him about Seelenmelodie. Mo Xuanyu was very superstitious and only tolerated magic to a limited extent. Not enough that he had become lover of a demon, he would only sacrifice himself for his clan leader. The thought of dying for a demon wasn't even worth mentioning to him. ”  
"That must have hurt Lan Zhan a lot."  
Xichen nodded. "Then they were betrayed. Someone from the Jiang clan betrayed Mo Xuanyu to the then clan leader. They accused and condemned the dark arts. Somehow, they even managed to put Wangji out of action. They wanted to kill him. Back then there were so many superstitions and theories about how to kill demons ... Anyway, they convinced Mo Xuanyu that he could only save his soul if he killed Wangji with his own hands.  
And he did it. He rammed his sword into Wangji's heart. "  
"The scar," Wei Ying whispered.  
"Yes." Xichen nodded. "But it didn't kill Wangji. Although it was a first class spiritual tool, he survived badly wounded. However ... it killed Mo Xuanyu. The connection between them was strong enough to fall back on him. ”  
"The way I felt Lan Zhan's pain."  
"Yes." Xichen sighed. "It took Wangji a long time to recover. When he was finally recovered, he was confused ... and hurt. Because his love for Mo Xuanyu was unbroken, despite the betrayal. "  
"He thought he wasn't ready yet ..."  
"Probably," said Xichen. "He always claimed that he could hear Mo Xuanyu's soul tune. And that his soul would be born again sometime. "  
Wei Ying shifted uneasily on the stool. "He said he heard my soul tune."  
"Yes. Because you are Mo Xuanyu's rebirth. "  
"Is that ... for sure?" he asked full of pain and the feeling of betrayel.  
Xichen nodded. "Shu confirmed it. We ... can communicate with her. She knew Mo Xuanyu's Seelenmelodie. It is identical to yours. "  
Wei Ying closed his eyes wearily.  
"He would do anything for you, Wei Ying. Even die. "  
"And ... what exactly happened to him now?"  
"He is tied up. When your uncle drove the sword into his heart, your connection was broken. Normally, it would have rebuilt immediately. But Wangji believes you are dead and got out of control. That's why the chains have wrapped around him instead of around you. This state is called 'chains of despair'. ”  
Xichen sighed. "I have to admit that all of this is new to me too. I know, you know about my parents' fate. However, unlike Wangji, I never went into it further. So I had to go through old writings to know what was happening to you.  
He thinks you're dead. In desperation, he succumbed to total bondage alone. He can no longer hear your melody. "  
Wei Ying swallowed. "How can we undo that?"  
"Only you can, Wei Ying. If Wangji was right that Mo Xuanyu's soul was not ready then, but you, Wei Wuxian, are now. "  
"He said that?"  
"He loves you more than anything. And he trusts you. "  
Xichen got up. "Do you still want to go to him?"  
"Yes."  
"Then come. I'll take you to him. "  
Wei Ying gasped in shock when he saw Wangji.  
He had thought he was lying in bed, but what he saw took his breath away.  
Wangji stood in front of him.  
He was frozen in motion like a statue. His face was a mask, contorted with rage and grief, his hands bent into claws. Red chains glowed around his body, even his eyes and lips were sealed.  
"This is cruel."  
"Yes, it is." Xichen looked sad.  
"What do I have to do?"  
"That is the problem," said Xichen. "We do not know."  
"But..."  
“It has never been successful before. And only if you can hear your own soul melody can it succeed at all. "  
Wei Ying thought back to the fever dream. He walked slowly towards Wangji. To see him like that hurt endlessly. He touched him carefully. His body was freezing.  
"How do you know he's still alive?"  
"Because he's tied up. If he were dead, the chains would finally disappear. "  
Wei Ying sighed and ran his fingers over the chains. He almost expected them to jump on him, but nothing happened.  
"Lan Zhan? I'm here. Can you hear me?"  
Xichen seemed undecided, then sighed. "I'll leave you alone with him. If there is anything, call. I am in my rooms and Shu is near you. "  
Wei Ying just nodded.  
He just stopped for a while and looked at Wangji with tears in his eyes.  
Only if you can hear your own soul melody can it succeed at all  
Wei Ying remembered the melody from the dream and that it had hurt.  
"Lan Zhan? What should I do? Please help me."  
Slowly he stroked Wangji's hands and fingers, his arms and chest, where the sword was still stuck.  
Wei Ying's thoughts rolled over. What should he do? He was just a human being, with no special skills.  
Finally, he gathered all courage, grabbed the sword and pulled it out. He had expected more resistance, so he stumbled when it just slipped out.  
Wei Ying stared at it, then threw it on the floor. Then he clamped himself between the frozen arms and held Wangji. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
"Lan Zhan? I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here. I'm not going to go away, okay? ”He raised his head and kissed the freezing lips under the magic band.  
Then he just stopped and tried with all his might to focus on Wangji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junzhu - Lord,Clanleader, Master of the House  
> Xiong - means older brother, but it doesn't have to be a brother by blood. It's usually used to indicate respect for someone older than you, as it was impolite to call the name of others directly  
> Jingshi - lit. The Silent Room. Wangjis personal room and study  
> Zewu-Jun - Xichens Title  
> Yu Ziyuan - the name of Madame Yu  
> Soul Tune - Seelenmelodie. On some points I'll keep it in the english transaltion :D


	9. Fesselung - Relief

It was dark and cold - freezing cold.

Somewhere in this darkness a figure was wandering. Trembling, desperate and at the end of it's strength. When it finally collapsed,it crouched lifeless on the floor.

A whimper echoed through the darkness, its echo sounded unnaturally loud in the void.

The figure tried to stand up again, but failed. It lay there exhausted. Then the whimper became quieter until it stopped ...

Wei Ying sighed.

Lan Xichen had seperated him from Wangji and brought him back to bed. He had slept, but felt empty.

Shizui came into the room and brought him something to eat. His young face looked serious and also tired.

"I'm sorry," Wei Ying sighed again. "I just don't know what else I can do."

"You mustn't give up."

"But I'm just a normal person. I don't have magic. "

“If he could be brought back with magic, Zewu-Jun would have found a way long ago. He, or Master Qiren. "

"Shizui?"

"Mn?"

"What is your relationship with Lan Zhan?"

Shizui smiled. "He saved me many years ago, when my clan was destroyed. I was still a baby and all alone in the ruins. He brought me here to Gusu, where he adopted me. I am something like his foster son. I owe him so much. I am now a member of the Lan Clan and can officially wear the headband. It is a very great honor. ”He looked at Wei Ying. “Hanguang-Jun broke the rules many times, and when he was exiled, I was very sad. But I believe in him. And in you. You will save him. "

Wei Ying swallowed. "And if not?"

"Believe in yourself, Wei-Xiong. You have the strength. "

The darkness seemed to be increasing, as was the cold. The figure was still on the ground, breathing heavily. It was in pain as it felt life leave him. It was trembling.

"I am sorry."

His thoughts were sluggish. He had little strength left to keep that spark of warmth in his heart that kept him alive.

Wei Ying rubbed his eyes wearily.

He had promised Shizui not to overexert himself. But he was afraid to leave Wangji alone. The feeling that he was running out of time was growing stronger.

"I don't know what to do, Lan Zhan," he whispered and snuggled up against the cold body again. "How long are you going to leave me alone?"

He felt the tears come to him. "Can you hear me, Lan Zhan? Please come back to me. I need you. ”He buried his face in Wangji's neck and ignored the coldness of the chains. His face was wet from crying.

"You're such a liar," he sobbed. "You said you love me. And now you leave me alone. You promised to redeem me ... "

The figure gasped with pain that became unbearable. The air squeezed out of his lungs and he trembled violently.

"Oh please ... let it end."

Something changed, a warm breath of air enveloped him. At first it was barely noticeable, but it grew stronger. The figure groaned softly. The warmth was pleasant, but it kept him alive, leaving him alone with the pain.

_"I do not want..."_

_"... promised..."_

What was that?

_"... you ... it promised ..."_

"What did I promise? Where did that voice come from?

_"Liar..."_

The figure was confused while the warmth carried the words to him. A voice so strangely familiar.

_"...Liar..."_

Liar? Why?

_"... leave me alone .."_

Who are you? Where are you?

_"... back..."_

Where?

_"... to me..."_

"Where are you? Who are you?"

He gasped, the pain was still unbearable. Still, he tried to sit up. The warm breath of air enveloped him like a blanket and now brought something else with it… music?

Someone is playing a zither ...

I know this tune ...

_"You promised..."_

I know you...

_"Come back to me..."_

Wei Ying!

There was a wheezing from his throat, which became a shrill scream. He roared his pain in the dark ... tonelessly. No sound left his lips ...

Wei Ying crouched at Wangji's feet. He was tired and he was cold.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but he didn't have the strength to stand up. That's why he didn't feel the slight tremor. Only when the chains around Wangji's body jangled did he suddenly wake up.

They are glowing!

In fact, the chains began to glow a soft red that was slowly giving way to the familiar blue.

"Lan Zhan," Wei Ying whispered. He jumped up and stared at Wangji's body, then slipped back between his arms and clung tightly to him.

"I'm here. Do you hear me? I'm here!"

_"...here..."_

"Where are you?"

_"...I'm here..."_

"Wei Ying!"

_"Come to me!"_

I can not find you!

" _... Lan Zhan ..."_

"WEI YING!"

_"...I'm here..."_

"Wei Ying!"

He struggled against the darkness, struggling against the pain it caused. He wanted out of here, there must be a path. He had to get out of here!

_"... I'm here..."_

"Help me, Wei Ying! Tell me where you are! "

_"Lan Zhan."_

He got to his feet, swaying one foot in front of the other. He groaned in pain, the darkness wouldn't just let him go.

_"Come ... I ... am ... here ..."_

"Yes ... I'm coming ... wait ..."

A light appeared before him. It guided him like a blue spark, drove him on.

I'm coming, Wei Ying.

" _... Lan Zhan ..."_

He fought back against the darkness, struggling forward step by step.

" _Come over..."_

Wei Ying!

_"... I love ... you ... so much..."_

Wei Ying collapsed under Wangji's sudden weight. When the bondage broke, they both just fell to the ground.

Wei Ying gasped. He heard Wangji whimper, but it went down in the clatter of the chains. Then they rose again and renewed the bond between them. The links were different, finer, and he watched with fascination as they wrapped around his and Wangji's wrists and ankles, the neck ring was replaced, ... and a new chain in her two chests appeared, just above their hearts.

Wangji groaned and Wei Ying hugged him.

"Lan Zhan! Thank God! ”Then he broke down, too.

"He did it!"

Shizui stopped panting in front of Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren and bowed quickly. "He did it, Hanguang-Jun is free!"

Xichen closed his eyes in relief as Qiren thoughtfully ran his hands through his long beard. Both were sitting in Master Qiren's study room and had discussed the situation.

"Where are they?" Asked Qiren.

"In the Jingshi. Hanguang-Jun, ... his injuries need to be taken care of. They're both not conscious, but they're alive! "

"Shufu," Xichen rose. "I'll check on them."

Qiren only nodded, but when the two had left, he let out a breath of relief.

In the Jingshi, two healers were in the process of bandaging Wangji's chest. His face was pale and he was breathing heavily. Wei Ying was lying in a bed next to him.

"Will he live?" Asked Xichen one of the men.

"Zewu-Jun," he bowed. "The healing has already started."

"So fast?"

"He actually did it." The young woman next to Wei Ying looked up, her unnaturally red eyes glowing. "I can hear it again."

Xichen gave Lan Shu a questioning look.

"The soul tune?"

She nodded and cocked her head to one side. "It changed."

"What? Shizui asked, startled.

Lan Shu smiled and brushed back her white hair. "Don't worry, Shizui. It's all right. It is very rare, but not impossible. "

"What happened?" Asked Xichen.

"Their souls have united before they succumb to total bondage."

Xichen bowed his head. "Something like that is possible?"

"It is unusual. But yes, it is possible." She smiled. "Wangji was probably right. The boy is special. "

"He has a strong will," Shizui remarked.

"Yes, he has."

Xichen sighed and looked at his sleeping brother.

"Let them heal in peace. Come." Everyone except Lan Shu left the room and Xichen closed the sliding door.

Wei Ying woke up with a severe headache.

When he opened his eyes, he stared into the soft light of a candle. Behind him he could see Wangji's sleeping shape. He stretched carefully, but felt no pain. He got up quietly and sat on the edge of Wangji's bed. His torso was bandaged, but the wound was bleeding enough to soak the bandage and the shirt.

He's alive, he thought with relief. He came back to me.

With a sigh, he slipped under the covers and carefully lay down next to him.

"I'm here," he whispered.

_Before I met you, I didn't know why I was different from other people. I did not understand why I do not feel like her and what a mysterious force I felt in me._

_I tried to suppress it, didn't want to admit that ... we came to this world to do a very special job._

_When you entered my life, everything changed for me._

_Now I understand what my destiny is because you opened my eyes._

_You made my life meaningful._

Wei Ying sighed softly when he felt a warm hand on his cheek.

He kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth of the body by his side, the gentle touch of his fingers on his skin. They ran along his cheek like a feather, over his eyes, his nose, his lips. Wei Ying opened his mouth almost automatically and felt a finger nudge his tongue.

"No, you bite me," Wangji growled.

Wei Ying laughed softly and snuggled closer to him. The smell of blood mixed with fresh herbs and bandages.

"Wei Ying."

"Hmm?"

"I love you. Thank you for bringing me back. "

"Lan Zhan"; he opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I love you too."

Wangji stroked gently over Wei Ying's back. 

"I was caught in this darkness before. It was different at the time, but just as painful. ”

"Lan Zhan ..."

"I could hear you. Your voice, ... and the melody. "

"As if someone were playing the zither?"

"It is a Guqin. A special kind of zither. So you can finally hear it too? "

"Mn."

Wangji hugged him. "That makes me happy."

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Why do you ask this? Do you doubt it? "

"No."

"You think I'm not strong enough, do you? That I betray you like Mo Xuanyu. "

Wangji winced and groaned in pain. "What ... how do you know ...?"

"Zewu-Jun told me. And the truth about the Jiang family's curse. ”

Wangji stared at him in horror, then sadly closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Wei Ying asked quietly.

"I ... would have told you. But ... God, every time I told you something more it seemed to overwhelm you. I did not want to, ..."

he hesitated. "I just didn't want to get you too much all at once. And I was afraid of your reaction. "

"Because I am the rebirth of your first great love?"

"You are not like Mo Xuanyu. You may be his rebirth, but you are not like him. And that's why I love you even more. "

"I do not understand that."

"If you were like him, I would be afraid of being betrayed again. I know why he did it, but I couldn't bear it again. When I saw you ... it was no recognition. But the feeling was so strong. I wanted to get to know you, wanted to know if you were like him. But you weren't. "

"Lan Zhan ..."

"I love you, Wei Ying. You, Wei Wuxian. Mo Xuanyu has been dead for over three centuries. He died through me, through our connection. You ... almost died for me. "

"I would do it."

"What?"

"Die for you, Lan Zhan. I only exist for you. I live for you."

"Wei Ying."

"No, listen to me. Some things became clear to me while I was here. When I was sick in bed, but also while trying to free you. I need you, Lan Zhan. I didn't care since the accident. There was nothing else that was important to me, neither sport nor cooking. I just lived on. The psychologists called it a trauma caused by the loss of my family. I felt left alone. "

He took a deep breath.

"And then you came and messed everything up. It was funny when you suddenly stood in front of me and told me that you loved me. I thought you were a pervert. I thought you just wanted sex from me.

But now I know what you were going to tell me. You wanted me to love you. "

Wangji nodded, tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Hanguang-Jun, ... Lan Zhan. I finally understood it. "

"What...?"

"I asked you to redeem me, Lan Zhan. Do you remember? You promised to redeem me, when we reach total bondage. But, ... it already happened a long time ago. "

Wangji looked at him blankly.

"You redeemed me long ago. You released me from my loneliness, you love me. You freed me, "he kissed him gently," from my darkness. "

Wangji cried. "Wei Ying, ..."

"I love you, Lan Zhan. You are my redemption. "

Wangji sobbed, then kissed Wei Ying.

The kiss was different than usual, more intense, warmer, full of emotions. Wangji pulled him closer and ignored the pain of his injuries.

"I love you, Wei Ying."

"I love you too, Lan Zhan."

In a room not far from Jingshi, Lan Shu pressed his hands to her ears.

She didn't want to hear anything anymore, she hated this tune. She wanted it to stop at last. Tears ran down her face.

She stared in the mirror. Her red eyes were shining, her white hair was messing with her head.

"Finally stop!" She shouted.

"Hanguang-Jun," Wei Ying protested. "You are hurt."

"I know."

"Then leave it, ... uh!" Wangji's hand had wandered down his back and opened Wei Ying's belt. With skillful fingers, he had removed the piece of cloth and stroked his stomach until his fingers reached the waistband.

"Lan Zhan ..."

"Mn," came the answer. He didn't even think about stopping. Wei Ying sighed softly as his body responded to the touch.

"Lan Zhan ..."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, ... but your wound ..."

"Help me out of clothes," Wangji asked.

Wei Ying nodded and carefully pulled him off before taking off his own clothes.

"Sit on me," whispered Wangji.

"What?"

"Sit on my lap. Don't worry, you won't hurt me. "

With a bright red head, Wei Ying climbed onto Wangji's lap. Wangji looked at him lovingly, his hands caressing Wei Ying's legs. His erection pressed gently against his buttocks, but he initially concentrated on taking the uncertainty out of Wei Ying.

Wei Ying moaned slightly as Wangji stroked him, wrapping his hand around his cock and rubbed him gently. He felt Wangji's hard penis under him and moved slowly.

Wangji was amazed to see Wei Ying put two fingers in his mouth, moisten it with spit, and shove them into his butt. While Wangji massaging his penis, Wei Ying prepared himself until he was sure that he could take it in. He rose slowly and reached for Wangji's cock to settle down on him.

Wangji closed his eyes and moaned softly. Wei Ying looked so erotic that he almost came at the sight.

Wei Ying breathed in and out and slowly settled on Wangji's cock. In this position, he could even completely absorb him. He paused for a moment, Wangji's length felt a little uncomfortable, but he got used to it very quickly. Then he began to move slowly.

Wangji groaned softly, holding him with one hand while satisfying Wei Ying with the other hand.

Wei Ying's braid had loosened and his long hair fell over his shoulder, the sun shining through the window bathed his body in golden afternoon light.

"You are beautiful," whispered Wangji.

Wei Ying looked at him, his eyes glowing deep purple.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Is it ... so okay for you? "

"Hmm, it's ... good." He moved more, leaned forward, and rested his hands on Wangji's head to kiss him. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Wangji shook his head. "No. It's ... just good. "

Wei Ying smiled shyly as he slowly accelerated his movements. He didn't want to hurt Wangji, but the lust grew, the desire for more grew.

"Don't be afraid," Wangji whispered. "I'm alright."

Wei Ying kissed him again and let his hips circle more and more violently. Wangji's hand on his limb turned him on.

"I ... can't go on," he moaned against Wangji's lips.

"Come with me. I ... "

Wei Ying lowered his lips to Wangji's and continued riding until they both climaxed.

Lan Shu lay on the floor of her quarters, hands on ears. Her eyes stared into space, she whimpered softly.

"Stop ... stop! Please ... stop ... finally! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Shu - yes, that's the little rabbit. It actually can take human form  
> GuQin - The guqin is a plucked seven-string Chinese musical instrument of the zither family. It has been played since ancient times, and has traditionally been favoured by scholars and literati as an instrument of great subtlety and refinement, as highlighted by the quote "a gentle man does not part with his qin or se without good reason," as well as being associated with the ancient Chinese philosopher Confucius. It is sometimes referred to by the Chinese as "the father of Chinese music" or "the instrument of the sages". …


	10. Fesselung - Love and Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Trigger warning!! Rape scenes!!

Shizui frowned when he came into the room the next morning.

The two were lying in bed, Wangji's bandage had loosened. The blanket was stained with blood and - Shizui blushed violently.

Wei Ying was lying on Wangji's chest, a smile on his lips even in his sleep. Wangji's face was completely relaxed and peaceful.

Shizui cleared his throat quietly. Wangji was awake, because he immediately opened his eyes.

"Shizui."

"Good morning, Hanguang-Jun." He bowed politely. "Was this necessary?"

"What?"

Shizui raised a hand and indicated the bed. "This. Yesterday you were as good as dead. Apparently we were worried in vain. "

"You are angry."

"Yes!"

Wei Ying woke up with a start. He raised his head somewhat irritated, and blushed when he saw Shizui. Wangji calmly pulled up the covers.

"Did you want something specific, Shizui?" Asked Wangji.

"I wanted to change your bandages, but apparently that's not necessary." He bowed, left the tray with the bandages and ointments, and left.

"He's mad," Wei Ying whispered.

"In fact, I've never seen him like this."

"Your bandage is loose ..."

"Mn." Wangji sat up and pulled on the fabric. The wound underneath was only a red streak, sore, but no longer open and deep like the day before.

"How could that heal so quickly?" Wei Ying asked in astonishment.

“Our power makes us heal faster than mortals. And it can even be accelerated by certain influences. "

"Influences?" He looked up. "Is that why my finger healed so quickly?"

"Perhaps. There is some of my blood that flows in you."

He stroked his cheek gently. "However, it is unusual for you to develop power. Humans don't have what we call a **Golden Core**. The center of our magic. "

"Maybe," Wei Ying played with a strand of hair, "it's not the blood."

"What do you mean ... oh?" He blushed when he realized what Wei Ying was trying to say.

"Is it possible?"

"No idea. But I'll be careful not to ask anyone about it. "

"Don't you dare!"

Several days passed.

Wangji's condition improved every day, which surprised even his family. Wei Ying was still amazed to see Lan Shu examining Wangji's injury in her human form. It was still a miracle for him, that the young woman before him was the cuddly being, who had slept in the same bed with him in his world.

He blushed again and again when he looked at her, even though Wangji and herself had repeatedly assured him that it was perfectly fine.

After Wangji was fully recovered, they decided to return to the human world. Xichen and Shizui were against it, but Wangji was undeterred.

"Don't forget that I was exiled. I don't want to overuse Shufu's patience. "

"He will tolerate you here," said Xichen seriously. "And you're not out of danger yet. What if the Jiangs try again? "

"As you said, Xiong-Zhan," Wangji bowed his head to his brother, "he tolerates us. Wei Ying doesn't belong here. And I ... it's better if we go. Now that **Suibian** is here, all I have to fear is Zidian. But I'm prepared. "

"You are putting Wei Ying in danger," Xichen replied calmly. "This is not a game."

Wei Ying sighed softly when he noticed Lan Shu, who indicated,that he should follow her. She led him out of the room.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked when they were out of earshot.

"Of course."

"Let's take a few steps."

"Lan Shu, are you sick?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"You look tired. And very ... pale. "

"Yes, I am, too. Therefore, ... I want to speak to you. "

"OK."

"How do you feel, Wei Wuxian?"

"Good. I am no longer in pain and feel ... recovered. "

"Like Hanguang-Jun."

He nodded.

"You know why, do you?"

"We ... have a guess."

"It's not just the exchange of blood. Any body fluids have this effect on you. You start to react more and more to him. "

"Am I going to change?"

"He told you about it?"

Wei Ying nodded.

A smile crossed her lips. "Do not worry. You'd have to ... swallow loads, ... or ... "She actually blushed. "How do you feel when he sleeps with you?"

"That's a very personal question."

"I am serious about this."

"Oh, okay." He looked away, embarrassed. "It is nice. At first I was terrified, also because he is ... so big. But it's actually ... nice. I can't describe it any other way. "

"Does it turn you on?"

He looked at her in horror. "Uhm, yes."

"Does he leave you in control?"

"Rather not. But that's not a bad thing, after all I have no experience. But I learn quickly, he says. "

"Then he is satisfied with you?"

"Lan Shu, with all due respect. But that's really too personal. "

She closed her eyes tiredly and was silent for a moment before continuing.

"Wei Wuxian, you love him? "

"Yes."

"Without restriction?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "When I told Zewu-Jun and Lan Shizui that I can hear your soul tune again, it wasn't a lie. They told you that it changed? "

He nodded.

"There is no harmony in your song. Usually it combines into one sound. But yours is different, it's two tones. As of ... two instruments that are completely different. They play the same song, but ... "

"What does that mean?"

“Sometimes fate can be very cruel. Even if two souls are found and their melody unites them, it can happen that they find no salvation. "

"The total bondage ..."

"... will kill them."

Wei Ying swallowed. "But..."

"You are not meant for each other, Wei Wuxian. You never were. Hanguang-Jun is chasing an illusion. Mo Xuanyu was the beginning, you are the end. "

"What do you mean?"

"If you continue like this, you two will die."

Wei Ying stared at her in amazement. "Does Lan Zhan know about this?"

"No."

"But..."

"He wants salvation, Wei Wuxian. He has been wandering through his life for two millennia, and after his his parents death, he have been looking for answers. "

"Lan Shu, ... is this total redemption, is it even possible?"

"Yes, it does exist. But very few beings survive, whether mortal or demonic. ”

Wei Ying felt a cold shiver in the back.

"We have to tell him."

"It wouldn't work, he wouldn't believe us."

"But he trusts you."

"This may be. But he's blind to love. There's only one way to save both of you. ”

"Which?"

"You ... have to part with him."

"I can not do that!"

"You must."

"No. He released me from my loneliness. He loves me, physically and mentally. I would die for him, **Lan Da Xiao Jie**."

He bowed deeply, deliberately using the formal salutation to emphasize his words.

"Wei Ying," she sighed. “It's not just about dying. It's about more. "

"Then explain it to me!"

"Wei Ying!"

Wangji walked over to them and grabbed his arm, glaring at Lan Shu. Wei Ying started in alarm.

"Can we go?" Asked Wangji.

"Hanguang-Jun," Lan Shu looked at him.

"It's enough." He bowed stiffly. "No more sermons and admonitions. We go home now."

Wei Ying was amazed, but also bowed to her.

"I will think about it," he whispered.

Wei Ying stared out of the window at the snow-covered city in surprise.

"Have we been away for so long?"

“In my world, time goes differently than here. And our seasons are different." He started the fireplace to heat the freezing apartment. They were still wearing Gusu clothing, which was warming , but somehow out of place in modern furnishings.

"What did Shu talk about?" Wangji asked seriously.

"She is worried because you recovered so quickly. However, our guess seemed to be true." He grinned.

"You asked her?"

"That was not necessary. She mentioned it by herself. "

He hesitated briefly. "She is really worried."

"Why?"

"Well, she thinks ..."

"That I'm overwhelming you?"

Wei Ying sighed. He couldn't tell him, so he just nodded. Wangji stepped closer and pulled him into his arms.

"And, am I?"

"Occasionally."

"Oh?"

"You're insatiably."

"Oh, and is that bad?"

"No."

"Good, because I'm craving ..."

"Hanguang-Jun!" Wei Ying protested.

"... on one of your fantastic dishes."

Wei Ying did not forget Lan Shu's words, but he was afraid to think about it. Somehow he didn't know who to believe anymore, nothing really made sense.

Winter had a firm grip on the city, and as he walked down the snowy path of the cemetery, thick flakes fell from the sky.

 _It's been a year now_ , he thought. _A whole year with Wangji. An exciting year, with ups and downs. But a wonderful year._

He stopped in front of his family's grave. It was buried under a thick layer of snow. He gently wiped the stone slab before placing a single rose on it. Then he put fresh incense sticks in the holder, lit them and put his hands together in prayer.

He didn't notice the figure that had stopped behind him.

Wangji ran nervously through the living room.

Today was Christmas Eve and he wanted to surprise Wei Ying.

Candles burned everywhere and he had prepared dinner on the table in the dining room.

Wei Ying had gone to the cemetery, which he still did regularly, as before. Wangji accepted that he wanted to do this alone. The healing process had started, the grief no longer hurt so much.

Wangji looked around carefully. He wanted this evening to be perfect. He had prepared a present, it was packed on the plate.

Now all Wei Ying had to do was come home.

Wei Ying locked the bike and ran across the street to the jewelry store. He had been there a few days ago and commissioned a couple of simple, silver rings for engraving. A gift for Wangji and himself. Even if neither of them celebrated Christian Christmas, it was their anniversary.

When he came out of the shop, someone got in his way.

"Hello, fagot."

"Jiang Cheng!"

His cousin, ..., _brother_ , he thought, stood in front of him, wrapped in a thick jacket, with the wool hat pulled low over his face.

"How are you? You made yourself rare, you and your lover. You should actually be dead, too. "

"Did you miss us?"

Cheng smiled coldly. "Not really."

"Good. See you."

He wanted to go, but Jiang Cheng held his arm.

"Not so hasty, Wei Wuxian," he hissed.

"Let it be good. I don't want to fight with you. "

"But maybe I want to fight with you."

"It's Christmas Eve, A-Cheng. Don't you have something better to do?"

"No, not by chance."

Wei Ying broke free and wanted to cross the street.

But at that moment a car stopped in front of him and a stranger held a gun in front of his face.

"Get in!" Jiang Cheng ordered.

"No! What the ..."

But Cheng pushed him forward and they pulled him into the car.

Wangji glanced at the clock nervously.

Wei Ying was long overdue. Despite the snow, he should have been back an hour ago.

Something was wrong, he could feel it. Deep inside, the connection between them vibrated, a feeling of fear that was slowly growing stronger. He hesitated briefly, then reached for his coat.

He tried the cemetery first, but it was already closed. The snow had covered all traces, the cold had dissolved all traces of heat. He growled angrily as he walked the gravel path back to the gate. He concentrated, letting his dragon senses search for a trail. There it was, a weak trail that led into the city. Wangji sighed, then followed it.

The first thing Wei Ying sensed was cold.

He was terribly cold and when he moved there was pain.

His arms were tied over his head and he barely had any feeling in them. He gasped softly as he tried to shift his weight. The pain shot into his back. He opened his eyes and took a moment to see something.

He was in a warehouse with boxes and barrels everywhere. The dim light from a ceiling light only illuminated the part where he hung from the ceiling on a transport hook.

He looked around, he seemed to be alone.

When he gazed down at himself, he realized why he was so cold.

He was wearing only his underwear and apparently, they had cut his clothes off his body. They hadn't been very careful, because numerous cuts adorned his skin.

He was trembling for fear and cold.

_What happened?_

A noise made him flinch. Someone came up to him, it was Jiang Cheng.

"Oh, you're awake."

"A-Cheng ..."

It was difficult for him to speak, he tasted blood. His lips were chapped.

Jiang Cheng stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Are you comfortable?"

"What are you up to?"

Cheng laughed. "Don't worry, you don't have to suffer long. We are just waiting for the guest of honor, then you will be done for good. "

Wei Ying gasped. They used him as bait - for Wangji.

"I didn't think you would survive," Cheng said. "You seem to have a cat's life. Apparently we have to kill you seven more times to destroy your friend. ”He laughed as if he had cracked a joke.

Wei Ying moaned softly.

"Why ... are you doing this?" He whimpered.

"I haven't even started yet." He pulled something out of his pocket. Wei Ying recognized a syringe that was rammed into his thigh regardless."

Don't worry, it works quickly. I don't want you to miss the best. "

Wei Ying coughed up blood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jiang Cheng talking to someone. Then he felt his body suddenly react to the serum, Cheng had injected him with. He became hot and excited.

"It can be that fast," Cheng grinned angrily. "Then we can start." He pulled a cloth from his jacket and blindfolded Wei Ying before putting a gag into his mouth. Then he started to touch Wei Ying's body, grabbed him roughly between his legs and brutally pinched his nipples.

Wei Ying groaned in pain but was unable to resist.

"Do you need it to get tough?" Jiang Cheng laughed angrily, rubbing Wei Ying's cock. "But you will have to wait a moment longer."

He left Wei Ying alone. He hung helplessly in the chains and trembled violently. But between cold and fear, the heat of the drug mingled, which excited him more and more and clouded the mind.

Wangji stood on the street staring at Wei Ying's bicycle, which was still chained. It was full of snow, so it had been here for a while. But where was Wei Ying?

Wangji looked around. The road was so good as empty, some of the shops are already closed. On the opposite side, a man was about to pull down the roller shutter of his shop.

"Sorry, ..." Wangji walked up to him.

The man stared at him, startled.

"Forgive me. I'm not doing anything to you. I'm looking for someone. Do you happen to know, if the boy who owns the bike there was here today? ”

The man looked over at the racing bike, then nodded.

"Yes I remember. With long hair and a striking red hair band. "

"Yes, that is him."

"He was in my shop and picked up his order." He noticed Wangji's surprised look. "When he left, there was another man. They talked, then got in a car. He didn't seem to want to go with him voluntarily. ”He looked embarrassed. "Should I have called the police?"

Wangji put a hand on the man's shoulder. "Please don't blame yourself. You helped me a lot."

He was furious inside, though not at the man. The police couldn't have helped here. And he knew exactly who had kidnapped Wei Ying.

Wei Ying gasped.

He was hot and his legs trembled violently. Cheng had come back a few minutes ago, but not alone. A woman had been with him and was now kneeling between his legs, her lips closed around his penis. Under Cheng's amused look, she happily sucked and massaged him hard.

Wei Ying was helpless. He was on drugs and reacted too violently to her experienced hands. Her long fingernails left marks on his skin, irritated his testicles and wandered unerringly between his buttocks.

He felt no pain, just pleasure. Even if it was created artificially, there was nothing he could do about it.

"Do you like it, Wei Wuxian? Lingjiao is expensive, but one of the best whores in town. It's awesome, isn't it? It's a shame that we don't have the time to try out all of her skills. "

Wang Lingjiao smiled, the red lipstick glowed unnaturally. "I'll make him happy, Jiang- **Gunzú**. He's really hot for it." She ran her fingernail over Wei Ying's cock and he winced. She wrapped her leg around his waist, rubbed against him and let him enter her. Wei Ying groaned against the gag, tried to escape, but it was no use. She licked his neck, a finger in his butt, while masturbating on him.

Jiang Cheng watched them. A man appeared next to him, drooling, his eyes on the couple.

Xue Yang was not a friend of Jiang Cheng, but they did business together. Wang Lingjiao was one of his girls and he left her to Jiang Cheng for the friendship award.

"What a beautiful sight," he said maliciously. "The poor boy is just a drooling something."

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. Xue Yang was horny himself, a hand over the crotch of his pants, visibly turned on.

Not that he didn't feel anything himself. Lingjiao turned him on. She wore nothing but a red blank of dress and high-heeled shoes, a black garter around her thigh. She literally danced on Wei Ying's penis, circling her hips like he was a dance pole.

Wei Ying shook when he came. She let him cum, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good boy."

She reached for the garter and pulled out three sheer needles.

Jiang Cheng frowned briefly, but said nothing when she skillfully drove them into Wei Ying's neck. Wei Ying twitched briefly.

"Right away, Wei-Xiong". Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet. "

Jiang Cheng felt his own excitement rise. He wanted her, but he would be patient until this was over.

She looked over at him and lured him towards her with her index finger.

"He's ready, Jiang-Gunzú." She smiled at him and rubbed against him.

"Apparently, you, too."

"You know I can't resist you."

"Mhmm." She stuck her tongue between his lips.

A whistle came from somewhere in the shadows.

"The time has come," said Xue Yang.. "The guest of honor is here."

Jiang Cheng smiled cruelly as he approached Wei Ying and touched his hips. Lingjiao knelt before Cheng, licked the tip of his cock and sucked a few times while her fingers rubbed Wei Ying's cock.

Satisfied, she finally let go of Cheng, who stepped behind Wei Ying.

"Believe me," he whispered into his ear. "It will give you more pleasure than me."

Without warning, he brutally bumped into Wei Ying's ass.

Yu Ziyuan came out of the shadows next to Xue Yang, a satisfied smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Core - Center of magic, laying in the Dantian. This refers to the region of the body, where person's Qi or Energy is concentrated. It's located three fingers widths below and two fingers widths behind the navel  
> Suibian - meaning "Whatever", the name of Mo Xuanyus Sword, that Fengmian drove into Wangjis chest  
> Lan Da Xiao Jie - very honorful suffix to adress Lan Shu as an elder woman  
> Gunzú - Childe, joung Lord


	11. Fesselung - Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Trigger warning. Violence!!!

Wangji reached the warehouse.

No one had been at the Jiangs' house, but he had been given a clear message.

He knew he would be trapped, but against all reason he had come alone. He had changed forms. Thanks to the blowing snow, no one had seen the white dragon chasing through the night sky. Even now he had assumed his true form, his sword **Bichen** in hand.

He stretched out his senses. He could feel Wei Ying, but it confused him. It was clearly lust what he felt.

He forgot all caution. Full of anger, he rose into the air to plunge into the hall like a bird of prey. He cast a spell that threw the boxes aside.

The men who had been waiting for him, didn't even blink. They knew about his kind. When Wangji touched the ground, they drew their swords, all consecrated weapons from ancient times. He let his power flow through his veins and threw it against his attackers. Bichen glowed in blue light, it's magic much stronger than the other swords. It was an uneven struggle.

"I think that's enough now, Hanguang-Jun."

A voice pulled him back to reality.

Yu Ziyuan stood between the men, Zidian glowed ready to fight.

"You ..." Wangji hissed.

Madame Yu gave a malicious bow.

"Where's Wei Ying?"

"He's busy. But don't worry, he is enjoying a very special experience and Wanyins' full attention. Do you want to keep him company? "

Wangji growled.

Yu Ziyuan just shrugged, then turned. At the same moment a tormented cry broke the silence. Wangji looked up in horror. With one leap he followed Yu Ziyuan around the boxes -

and thought he would die...

Wei Ying was chained in the middle of the room.

Jiang Cheng brutally raped him from behind while a woman in a see-through red dress took the front of Wei Ying.

Wei Ying's eyes were blindfolded, and the woman was holding a handkerchief with which he had been gagged. Wangji could see (and smell) blood and other body fluids. The boy shook under the two bodies, ruthlessly taking what they wanted. Jiang Cheng's eyes glowed with hatred, while the woman clearly enjoyed what she was doing.

Wangji roared and rushed forward. But before he could reach her, something hissed through the air and hit him hard. Three arrow bolts pierced his chest. He staggered back and gasped, blood spilled from his mouth.

Zidian's violet light hissed at him and hit him from behind. He dropped to his knees. He was immediately packed. Zidian wrapped around his body like chains, burning himself into his flesh. But Wangji didn't give up. He steered Bichen through his will and several men went down.

"Stop him at last," Yu Ziyuan called.

Wangji cried out when someone rammed an injection into his throat. The needle broke on his scales, but the man tried again and hit soft skin.

After only a few minutes, Wangji grew weaker until he finally stopped fighting.

Wei Ying dawned on.

His mind was clouded by the drug, he was in pain and yet he was still aroused. He felt Cheng behind him, but his butt was already numb from the pain. Blood ran down his legs.

The woman was different. She was hot and wet and excited him more and more. Neither did she hurt so much, except that he was no longer able to ejaculate, he had cum too often.

He couldn't defend himself, his body no longer seemed to belong to him. His mind was still there, but the rest of him belonged to pain and pleasure.

When they took the gag off, he finally gave in to the need to scream.

But they didn't stop.

And then the hall shook and he heard another scream.

Wangji had come.

When Wangji regained consciousness, he was stunned. He was tied up between two pillars. Heavy chains brutally pulled his arms back, causing his entire body weight to rest on his shoulders. He smelled his own blood and saw, that a pool of blood had formed beneath him. The bolts were still in his chest.

He looked around.

Wei Ying was still hanging in his chains, not far from him.

They had stopped raping him, but he was not conscious. He was full of blood and semen.

Wangji gasped and tried to ease his position. He managed to stand up straight, but his legs trembled violently. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling dizzy. Whatever they had given him, his demon blood did not neutralize it. So it had to be a drug from his world.

He looked up when he felt someone. It was Jiang Cheng.

He smelled of blood, sweat and sex - Wei Ying and the woman.

"I have to admit," he said with a smile on the face, "that I now understand you a little better. Wei Ying's ass is really cool. It's fun to fuck him. ” 

He looked over at the unconscious. " Xue Yang said if he survive, he might sell him to a brothel in Macau. He knows someone who buys used tools. "

Wangji growled, but Cheng was not impressed.

"You just growl. You will not survive this night and I will enjoy seeing Wei Ying suffer. "

"Why ... do you hate him so much," gasped Wangji.

"Because he deserves it. As a child, everything happened to him automatically. He didn't have to learn for tests, was successful in sports and with girls. And then I found out that he was my own older brother. ” He spat out. "I had to get rid of him. Definitely. "

Wangji groaned softly.

"You betrayed the Wei's. That's why they died in the accident. "

"Of course." Jiang Cheng nodded. "But Wei Wuxian survived, if only barely. That was your fault. Of course it would have caused a sensation if something had happened to him afterwards. And then he also has the nerve to nestle in my family. As if he really belongs there. My father is such a damn sissy. What did he beg mother to take in? It sucked. "

Wangji gasped as Cheng grabbed his shoulder.

"But thanks to you, everything will go its way now. I should thank you for that. I finally get everything I am entitled to. "

"You will kill Wei Ying ... and your father?"

"Oh, that's not necessary. I don't have to get my own hands dirty. And certainly not for a stupid restaurant. I will make the Yunmeng Jiang clan what it used to be. "

"A drug cartel," hissed Wangji.

Jiang Cheng laughed. "And why not? You can make a lot more money with it than with noodles and ducks. ”

He went to Wei Ying, raised his head, and pressed his lips to his mouth. Wei Ying didn't respond, but Wangji struggled against his bonds.

"It's useless, Hanguang-Jun. "He pulled something out of his pocket, another syringe. "Without this, you won't get your strength back. The poison in your body is very strong. ”He grinned. "Enjoy the time, demon. We've waited with the finale until you wake up again. "

Yu Ziyuan came back with the woman and a couple of men. Jiang Fengmian was also here, but kept in the shadows. They didn't look at Wei Ying, but came straight over to Wangji.

Wang Lingjiao knelt in front of him and cut his clothes with a dagger and tore off his pants. His dragon tail lashed at her, but she just smiled and drove the dagger into its tip. Wangji cried out. She took his face in his hands and he froze.

She wasn't human. A red fire glowed in her previously dark eyes.

Without warning, she drove two needles into his throat.

He gasped - silently. His mind registered the danger. She wouldn't let him reveal her secret. His vocal cords were paralyzed. She kissed him.

"We will teach you a lesson now, Lan Wangji," Yu Ziyuan said coldly. "Those who take on the Yunmeng Jiang clan will mercilessly perish. This curse will be finally removed from us tonight. And this time your clan won't come to save you. "

She waved to the men standing by Wei Ying.

They nodded and started hitting him. One of the men slapped Wei Ying's back and legs with an iron bar, while the other punched his face and stomach.

Wangji cried silently and struggled against his bonds. He felt Wei Ying's pain like his own.

Finally Madame Yu raised her hand again and they stopped. Someone lowered Wei Ying and released him from the hook. The boy barely breathed, his body was bleeding so heavily that he would normally die of blood loss.

Usually.

Wangji sincerely hoped that Lan Shu had been right, and Wei Ying's blood had developed enough power to keep him alive.

Fengmian had come up to Wei Ying and was staring at the body.

Lingjiao ran a hand over Wangji's chest and pulled one of the needles out of Wangji's vein. She smiled at him with red glowing eyes, when he heard her voice in his mind.

_He ordered the boy's death. If you want to save him, you have to kill him._

He felt dizzy, then passed out.

When he regained consciousness, Wei Ying was no longer in front of him. A trace of blood on the floor showed that he had been dragged away. He felt sick and spat out blood and bile.

Wang Lingjiao sat on one of the boxes and polished her nails.

Wangji gasped quietly, his voice still refusing to serve, even without the needles.

"Hanguang-Jun," she said sweetly. "It's about time. I was expecting more from one of the famous **Jade Twins**. ”

He stared at her.

_How does she know how they call me and my brother?_  
Then he recognized her.  
"You are ... not a human. You are ... from the Wen Clan. "  
"It took a long time, Lan Wangji. "  
"Why ... do you serve ... mortals?"  
"Serve? These stupid mortals are just right. They want to see you dead, just like me. I do them a favor because they are useful to me. Because you will die today. "  
"You want ... revenge."  
"Of course."  
"Why?"  
"Why?" She asked shrilly. "Because you're a Lan. You and your clan of hypocrites who want to impose your idiotic rules on us. Your ramblings of harmony and balance while sitting and meditating and making music every day. And then your stupid father came and told my sister about this nonsense of the Seelenmelodie. ”  
"You saw ... the bondage."  
"Yes and? There are thousands of types of captivating spells. I don't believe in this crap of total salvation. He made her leave her clan. Then she also gave him you two bastards. And then she died with him. There is no redemption, Lan Wangji. They were wiped out! "  
Wangji groaned. "Where do you want to get that from?"  
"I know it," she replied coldly. “There are infinite types of love. And hate. I master almost all types of bondage because I know how to influence people and demons. ”  
Wangji stared at her.  
"I will redeem you tonight, Hanguang-Jun. From that dream that you call living. ” She came up to him and kissed him.  
"What ... about Wei Ying?"  
"Your toy? He is still alive. Jiang Wanyin will not let him live, just like the rest of his family. The boy is a demon in human form. "  
"You ... seduced him."  
"Naturally. It is so easy. People are weak beings, their minds are so easy to manipulate. "  
Wangji groaned as her nails scratched his cheek.  
"Do you want to save him, Hanguang-Jun? Are you going to die for him? "  
"If I do, who can guarantee that he really survive?"  
"Nobody. I don't care, he's Jiang Wanyin's business. "  
"Then why should I sacrifice myself just to hand him over to Wanyin? Then it would be more gracious to let him die. "  
She laughed. "Good point."  
"I want to save him."  
"Of course you want that. And if you're nice to me, I'll put in a good word with Wanyin for him." She stroked Wangji's bare chest and grabbed his cock.  
"How long have you had no companion of your own kind?" She whispered. "Or are you only attracted to men?"  
Wangji growled. "Stop it."  
She rubbed against him, he could still smell Wei Ying on her, and she was excited. Her scent betrayed her.  
"What if they come back?"  
"Oh, do you prefer viewers?"  
"It would betray you."  
She laughed. "Wanyin knows. And the rest of them won't live long enough to tell anyone. ”  
Wangji started to protest, but she stuck her tongue between his lips as her hand rubbed him hard.  
Wangji groaned.  
When the women of his race poured out their pheromones, the men could not resist them. He felt himself getting more and more aroused as her hands went over his body and she kissed him. There was no escape from her.  
Suddenly his bonds disappeared and she pushed him against the boxes. Without further ado, she sat down on him, took him deep inside and rode him. Her hands clasped her breasts, played with them.  
Wangji stared at her, his eyes shining brightly.  
Their shape changed. Her hair grew longer, black wings opened behind her back. Her skin became darker, almost black, with red scales, the dragon's tail went from black to red.  
Her eyes glowed like lava.  
"Hanguang-Jun," she moaned. "It's the perfect revenge, isn't it?"  
He wanted her.  
Her venom pulsed in his veins, driven by excitement.  
He growled at her, more dragon than human. She laughed and moved faster on him. Her hand reached for his dragon tail, lifted it to her mouth and licked it.  
Wangj thought he was going to explode. She smiled at him, led him to her butt.  
He didn't want that, but he knew there was nothing else he could do. She was the female, she had power over him. This was the natural pairing of their kind - and her perfect revenge. If she received, the Wen Clan would get the Lan Clan's blood, part of their power.  
His dragontail changed, the fur tip grew harder and plunged into her butt. She gasped excitedly and moved her hips more urgently.  
Wangji growled at her as she leaned forward, grabbed his wrists, and held them over his head. She kissed him hard and demanding, her fangs scratching his lips.  
"Come on, Hanguang-Jun. No longer defend yourself. "  
Wangji reared up under her when he came inside her. His hips pumped his semen into her and she came, too. Satisfied, she let go of his hands and licked her lips as she straightened up.

Wangji gasped. She had closed her eyes and was enjoying her victory.

A mistake ...

He grabbed her by the neck, pulled her down and bit her throat ....

Jiang Cheng stood next to the bed on which Wei Ying was sleeping, looking at the unconscious boy.

He looked bad.

Heavy bruises covered his body, he was bleeding heavily from several wounds. Madame Yu's men had broken both his legs and probably numerous ribs.

Since Wei Ying's back was vulnerable since the car accident, if he survived, he would never be able to walk again.

Jiang Cheng looked at his father, who was stroking his hair. He looked older and worried. His conscience seemed to be reporting.

"Where's this woman?" He asked.

"She is enjoying herself."

"You left her alone with the demon?"

"And if so. She knows what she is doing. "

At that moment, hell broke loose ....

Wanyin was thrown aside when a wooden box flew through the large window of the office. He saw Wangji come in, bloodstained and furious. He grabbed Fengmian and tore his neck.

The man's body twitched wildly as Wangji tore his throat out like an animal.

Jiang Cheng scrambled up and saw somehow shaken at his father's dead body. Then he was in control again.

"Strong performance," he said.

Wangji grabbed him and hurled him through the smashed window. Cheng screamed in pain, as fragments of glass pierced his skin.

"Damn it! Wang Lingjiao! ” He roared.

Wangji came up to him, his eyes glowing red, white, blood-stained wings rose behind his back. His dragon tail whipped across the floor.

"She's dead." He growled, blood ran from the corners of his mouth, his fangs seemed longer than usual. "It was smart to team up with a Wen. But you lost, Jiang Wanyin. She's dead, just like your father. And you will follow them. "

"Oh yes?" Gasped Jiang Cheng. He was afraid, but he wasn't finished yet. Wangji came up to him. Cheng rolled over onto his stomach, his hand reaching into his jacket pocket. When Wangji grabbed him, he jerked the syringe out and pushed it down Wangji's neck. Wangji roared and hurled Wanyin away. He hit one of the pillars. Bones broke and he lay motionless.

Wangji staggered. His clawed hand reached for the syringe and pulled it out. His hand trembled, dizziness came over him. Hot pain ran through his veins and he couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees, panting. The pain became unbearable, as if he was burning from the inside.

"Does it hurt, Wangji?"

A female voice penetrated the pain. When he looked up, he saw only white shadows and a pair of red eyes.

**"Shijie ...** "

"Wangji." Lan Shu knelt next to him.

"Help me," he gasped.

"No."

"No?" He coughed up blood.

"No. It ends tonight. "

"But ..." He collapsed. He lay trembling, his body shaking under the seizures.

"Don't fight it, Wangji. You said you'd die for him. Wei Wuxian will live. I will take care of that."

Wangji stared at her with a veiled look.

"What ... did you ... do?" His voice was weak.

"You can't imagine what it's like to have these tunes in your head all the time, Wangji. It's driving me crazy. Our people are dying out because we fight each other in senseless feuds. And we, who hear the melodies , commit suicide just so that we can no longer stand them. ” She sobbed.

"You think the soul tune is something beautiful. You believe in redemption. You believe so much that you have wasted your life looking for it. ”

She looked at him.

Wangji no longer trembled. He lay in front of her breathing heavily, his body blurred until the bleeding body of a white dragon lay in front of her. The once blue ornaments on his body lost their lives and turned gray and then black.

"Shijie," he breathed, tears streaming from the blind eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wangji." She gently stroked his muzzle. "Did Wei Ying tell you what I talked to him about before you went back?"

"No."

"You were never meant for each other. It is your fate. He knows it. I asked him to tell you the truth, but he didn't. He said you already saved him. He loves you and is ready to end his live for you. And then? You would chase his soul until you meet again in another life and everything starts again. "

He groaned softly.

"Forgive me, Wangji. I had no choice. If you die now, his soul will find peace. And you want that too, don't you? That he finds peace. "

"Mn."

Wangji had closed her eyes. Lan Shu's voice barely got through to him. The pain had become unimportant, he hardly felt it anymore.

"Wangji." Lan Shu's finger softly touched over his forehead. "It is not easy for me to betray you. I am doing this for Wei Ying ... and for you too. So that your torments will finally come to an end. "  
Wangji no longer made a noise. Lan Shu kissed his forehead.  
"Sleep well, Wangji."  
She got up and stared at the lifeless body. Wangji stopped moving, but she could hear the Guqin's soft sound.  
Tears ran down her face.  
The melody was slow and heavy, became quieter ...  
... and fell silent ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bichen - Wangis Sword, meaning is "to avoid dust". The correct pronunciation is bee-chen  
> Shijie - respectful term for an older Sister of the same Clan, not only by blood  
> Jade Twins - this term refers to two people who are especially good at something, on a generally equal level. In this case Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen


	12. Fesselung - Forsaken

Wei Ying closed his eyes agaisnt the blinding sun and pulled the baseball cap deeper into his face.  
The sultry summer heat of Shanghai was no less unbearable here in the shady streets.  
He sighed, pulled on his gloves, and reached for the wheelchair's wheels. The gravel crunched under them, as he slowly left the park.  
When he got to the gate, he saw that someone was waiting for him. The young man was wearing white summer trousers and a long-sleeved shirt with a baseball cap, a ponytail hanging from the back.  
When Wei Ying came closer, he recognized Shizui.  
"Hello, Wei-Xiong," he said softly.  
"Hello, Shizui." He stopped next to him. Shizui stared down.  
"How ... how are you?"  
"I'm still alive." Wei Ying's voice was flat. His eyes also looked petrified, any light had vanished from them.  
"Wei-Xiong, ... I ..., I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"That I, we ... weren't there."  
"Oh, that." He stared at the street. "You do not have to apologize."  
Shizui looked embarrassed.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
Wei Ying shrugged. "As far as you can handle sitting in a wheelchair." It sounded like he was praying down a litany. Then he looked at Shizui. "I will never be able to walk again, I am paralyzed from the waist down. Wangji's blood kept me alive. For the second time. But ... I can't feel my legs. ”He sighed. "But,... I remember again."  
"What?" Asked Shizui.  
"My old life,my parents. My sister."  
Shizui looked at him in astonishment.  
"The doctors say it was triggered by the new trauma."  
"This is ..."  
"Horrible. You give up one life to live another. And then you lose everything again,to live in a memory. "  
Shizui swallowed and fought back tears.  
"Wei Ying ..."  
"Why are you here, Shizui," Wei Ying asked quietly.  
"I ... wanted to check on you. And give this to you. ” He put a packet in Wei Ying's lap and a letter in his hand.  
"What's this?"  
"The letter is from Lan Shu. She has disappeared without a trace. She only left two letters, one to you and one to Zewu-Jun. The package ... we found here in Hanguang-Jun's apartment. It is probably a gift to you. "  
Wei Ying stared at the small package on his lap.  
"What did the letter to Zewu-Jun say?"  
"I do not know that. He ... is still in seclusion. No one has spoken to him ever since. Master Qiren leads Gusu Lan again. "  
Wei Ying just nodded and stroked the bow of the gift.  
A car stopped in front of them on the street, and a man in a dark suit got out.  
"Wei-Gunzhu," he bowed deeply. "I'm sorry you had to wait."  
"All right. Can we go? "  
"Yes, immediately."  
Wei Ying looked at Shizui. "Would you like to join me?"  
"If I don't disturb you?"  
"No."  
"O-okay." He stared at the object, he never saw before.  
Wei Ying rolled to the car, where the man was holding the wheelchair, while Wei Ying got into the car with practiced grips. The man stowed the wheelchair in the trunk, while Shizui sat next to Wei Ying.  
The ride was silent, while Shizui was fascinated by the city. He had never been here before. They left the city center and came to an area with elegant old villas, which were hidden by high walls, many trees and hedges.  
Shizui looked with astonishment at the big house, in the entrance of which they were now turning. A metal fence blocked their way, which the driver now opened with a code.  
The short way to the house was neat, ponds with lotus flowers and beds with roses and other flowers glowed in the sun.  
"What is this here?" He asked in astonishment.  
"My parents' house," Wei Ying replied.  
The car stopped at the front door. A ramp had been built over the two entrance steps. The driver helped Wei Ying in the wheelchair and Shizui followed them into the house. It was pleasantly cool here.  
Two young domestic workers came and bowed.  
"Wei-Gunzhu. Welcome back."  
Wei Ying nodded to them.  
"Qin Su, please bring us a drink on the terrace," he asked.  
"Yes, Wei-Gunzhu. Right away."  
Wei Ying led Shizui through the bright hallways of the house to a large outdoor terrace. Everything in this house was old, Shizui felt the ghosts of generations who had lived here.  
"How old is this house?" He asked.  
“About five hundred years. It was restored after both world wars. "  
Shizui nodded. This house had its own kind of magic that shouldn't exist in the mortal world.  
Qin Su brought iced tea to them.  
Wei Ying motioned Shizui to sit down and pushed the wheelchair to the table. While sipping the iced tea, Wei Ying opened the letter.  
Shizui saw that his hands were shaking.  
"It's an apology," Wei Ying said finally.  
"An apology?"  
Wei Ying nodded. "I remember the time before the accident, but what happened that night ..."  
"Wei-Xiong ..."  
"I remember that Jiang Cheng drugged me. The rape too." His hands were trembling more now. “But I don't remember anything, that happened after that. I woke up in the hospital six weeks later. ”

Shizui looked at the floor in shame.

"What ... is in the letter?"

"Here, you can read it yourself."

"But..."

"Read it yourself if you want to know." He passed it across the table.

There were only a few lines in Lan Shu's clear handwriting.

魏 英

如果 您 阅读 这些 内容 ， 我 的 旅程 也 将 结束。

但是 我 不能不 告诉 你 真相 而 结束 它。

我 不 为 自己 的 行为 感到 羞耻 ， 但 我 欠 你 一个 解释。

我们 的 谈话 并 没有 阻止 您 选择 他。 你 准备 为 他 而死 ， 现在 他 已经 为 你 而死。

但是 我 并不是 无辜 的。

他 救 了 你 ， 但 他 不是 自愿 死亡。

我 把 他 送给 了 温 灵 娇 ， 给 了 她 使 他 无助 的 毒药。

我 想 在 这部 戏 毁 了 你们 俩 之前 结束 这部 戏。

您 的 灵魂 现在 自由 了 ， 不会 再 有 束缚。

也许 您 会 为此 而 恨 我 ， 我 必须 忍受 这 一点。

但是 也许 您 会 在 某个 时候 理解。

祝 你 和平 ， 魏 莹。

蓝 书

(Wei Ying

if you read these lines, my journey will also be over.

But I cannot end it without telling you the truth.

I am not ashamed of my actions, but I owe you an explanation.

Our conversation didn't stop you from choosing him. You were ready to die for him, now he has died for you.

But I wasn't innocent in that.

He saved you, but he didn't die voluntarily.

I gave him away to Wen Lingjiao, gave her the poison that would make him defenseless.

I wanted to end the drama before it destroyed both of you.

Your soul is now free, there will be no more shackles.

Maybe you'll hate me for it, I have to live with that.

But maybe you will understand at some point.

I wish you peace, Wei Ying.

Lan Shu)

Shizui looked up. He didn't understand what those lines meant.

"She ... betrayed him to this Wen woman?"

"Mn." Wei Ying's face was blank.

"But why? I do not understand that. She was something of a sister to him. For all of us."

Wei Ying didn't answer. His eyes were closed. Finally he sighed.

"Lan Shu lied," he said softly. “Wangjis and my soul tune no longer harmonized with each other, even though they were connected. She wanted me to part with him to save both our lives. ”

"But you didn't do that."

"No." He shook his head. "I didn't care what she said. I could never have left him. It was too late for that. "

"Wei-Xiong, ..." Shizui fell silent. A little blue light suddenly flickered in front of his nose.

"What is it?" Asked Wei Ying.

"A message. They call me back. ”He got up and bowed. "I am sorry."

Wei Ying nodded.

"May ... I come to visit you again?"

"If they allow you, yes. I don't want them to punish you for coming in secret. "

Shizui blushed slightly. "Promised."

He bowed again. "Goodbye, Wei-Xiong."

Wei Ying pulled up the covers. His useless legs still gave him trouble sleeping. He had given up counting the nights he was awake, unable to give in to the restless urge to wander.

He pulled himself into a sitting position and stared out of the window. A pale full moon lit up the bedroom.

He still couldn't believe what had happened in the past two years.

He had woken up in the hospital, his body was only made up of bandages and plaster. Strong medication took some of the pain away, but it also clouded his mind.

At some point, he had been told that his legs were smashed. His spine was injured, a splinter of bone was in the spinal cord, and surgery was risky. At best, it could completely paralyze him, at worst kill him.

He hadn't cared about either. But somehow his life wasn't his.

Lawyers had come, and a man he hadn't recognized at the time. Nie Mingjue, Nie Huaisang's father. He was a top lawyer and had taken care of his case.

Wen Qing, Wen Ning's older sister and a surgeon herself, had finally let him fly over to a special clinic in the United States, where a friend of her did the surgery.

Meanwhile, Nie Mingjue solved the case around the Wei family's murder and published the Jiang family scandal. Jiang Fengmian and Jiang Cheng were dead, and Yu Ziyuan's body was later found hanged in their house,too.

There was enough evidence in her home to trace a connection to the death of the Weis.

Wei Ying received power over the Wei legacy, as well as that of the Jiang clan. After all, he was Fengmian's rightful oldest son.

Since he no longer wanted to have anything to do with the clan, he later authorized Nie Mingjue to donate the entire fortune to charities.

When Wei Ying returned to China from the United States, everything had changed.

He returned to his childhood home, but it was as empty as his heart. No one was waiting for him here, and no money or justice in the world would give him back what he longed for most.

Wei Ying sighed and buried his face in his hands.

He didn't care about anything, he wasn't interested in the money at all. It just made his condition a little more bareable.  
The house had been rebuilt to meet his needs, he was able to manage almost everywhere on his own, even in the bathroom. He hated it, when someone touched him, especially when he was undressed. New scars had been added to the old ones, which disfigured him even more. But it was also the trauma of the rape that gnawed at him.  
He clenched his fingers in the covers, his eyes went to the package that was still on the bedside table.  
He switched on the lamp and picked it up. When he removed the packaging, he saw that it was a jewelry box.  
He swallowed hard.  
Did they both have the same idea? Where had the rings gone that he had bought?  
His hands trembled when he opened the box.  
It was actually a ring.  
A narrow silver band, in which the ornaments of the Lan Clan were engraved.  
_This is a wedding ring!_  
Tears came to his eyes. He slipped the ring over his left ring finger, not surprised that it fit.  
_Lan Zhan._  
He missed him so terribly, his warmth, his smile, this stupid habit with the monosyllabic answers that he had taken on himself.  
Sobbing, he lay back on the pillows.  
_Lan Zhan ... why did you leave me?_

  
Summer gave way to autumn and this to winter.  
Wei Ying experienced this time as if in a waking dream.  
The doctors had not given up on him and the Wen siblings relentlessly drove him through rehabilitation. Two other surgeries had been done and they had given him hope, that he might be able to walk again.  
But did he want that at all?  
At night he was crying in the too big, empty bed, cursing Wangji and missing him at the same time. He had thought of taking his own life more than once, but that would have made Wangji's sacrifice pointless.  
The housekeeping staff, with it's superficial friendliness, was disliked by him.  
He missed real warmth, real feelings. Someone who was really worried about him.  
With a sigh, he tossed the book aside and pushed the wheelchair toward the kitchen.  
An older man named Tong was busy there, he was his permanently hired cook.  
"Wei-Gunzú," he greeted him. "What can I do for you?"  
"I ... wanted to make a sandwich."  
Tong nodded and made room for him. He was the only one who didn't stop Wei Ying from doing things by himself. He just got the ingredients out of the fridge.  
"You've been lost in thoughts lately," he began. "I hope there was no bad news from the hospital?"  
"No, that's ... it's not."  
"Then what is it?"  
Wei Ying sighed. Wasn't it enough if his psychiatrists kept asking him that?  
"I may not be entitled to it," said Tong. "But ... sometimes it's better to talk to a stranger than to a friend."  
Wei Ying looked at him.  
"You can't solve my problems."  
"No?"  
"I ... have lost too much that I will never get back. And I'm not talking about my legs. "  
"Such things are more valuable than anything else."  
"And how should you go on living when you've lost something so valuable?"  
"It is definitely not easy."  
"But..."  
"But you're wondering what you're fighting for. Why you should go on. "  
Wei Ying nodded.  
"Do you believe, if you die that you will find this valuable things again?"  
Wei Ying stared at him.  
"Tong, do you think that a soul, who's love is above all, is waiting for you in another life? No matter how long it takes?"  
"Oh yeah. But only if this love is deep and pure. "  
"I owe this love that I am still alive. But ... I don't want to live on without this love. "  
Tong looked at him carefully.  
Everyone in the house only knew the official version of the case. Neither Wangji's nor Wen Lingjiao's body was found, but the drugs found in Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng's body were completely unknown.  
"Everyone here sees how you suffer, boy," he said softly. "We want to help you, but you don't allow it. I know what that grief feels like, Wei-Gunzú. My son died in a car accident eight years ago. My wife left me, because I could not deal with the grief. I know what it means to lose this 'valuable'. ”  
"How did you manage to continue living?"  
"I do not live. I exist. But I'm slowly struggling. "  
"I don't know if I have the strength," said Wei Ying.  
"You are still young. Maybe you will fall in love again. "  
"No. This is not possible."  
Tong looked at him carefully. "Who died for you that night, boy?"  
"I can not..."  
Wei Ying cried, clinging to the arms of his wheelchair.  
"Is this someone the reason you can't love anymore?"  
Wei Ying looked up. "What?"  
"Your grief kills you, boy. And you shut yourself off from life. If you can no longer love, you will no longer live." He sighed. "Is it worth it?"

"Yes, it still is."

"Then don't let the sacrifice have been in vain. Live for it, love for it. Only then will this soul be able to find peace. And yours too. "

"Are you giving me some advice you don't follow yourself?" Wei Ying asked with a faint smile.

"I am an old man, Wei-Gunzú. My love for my family is in my heart. My wife, ... we're talking to each other again. Perhaps time will also heal this wound. "

Wei Ying sighed.

He knew that time might heal his body, but never his heart.

Or his soul.

Wei Ying woke up from a nightmare.

He was panting under the sweaty blanket, his body trembling uncontrollably.

He had this one special dream more often than he liked, the dream in which Jiang Cheng brutally abused him.

He pulled back the covers and climbed into the wheelchair. In the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face. Ashamed, he looked at the wetness in his pants and the bulge below.

He didn't understand why this dream excited him and he loathed himself for it.

He took off his trousers and washed himself. But the feeling of shame didn't go away, on the contrary. With a trembling hand, he stroked the half-excited penis.

_What are you doing?_

He paused and stared at his reflection. Disgusted with himself, he threw the soap dispenser into the mirror.

The next morning was as cloudy as his mood.

He was sitting in the living room, staring out the window, while the television was playing in the background.

His untouched breakfast was on the table. The sight alone made him sick.

One of the maids announced the arrival of Dr. Wen Qing, who visited him from time to time. He heard her speak softly to the housemaid.

"He didn't eat again?"

"No. It's been like this for almost a week now. "

Wen Qing sighed and entered the room, her eyes fixed on him.

"No sermon please," said Wei Ying.

"Then eat something."

Wei Ying stared at her. "And if not?"

Wen Qing had the gift of saying a thousand words with her eyes only. Wei Ying struggled, grabbed the sandwich, and bit into it. He had to suppress the gag reflex, but managed to swallow at least two bites.

"Satisfied?"

"No. But at least you have something in your stomach now. "

He looked at her angrily.

"I will practice with you today. Wen Ning has exams, as you know. "

Wei Ying sighed. He hadn't forgotten, but he didn't like that she would train with him. But she took no account of it, grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it through the house into the fitness room, that had been prepared for the rehabilitation measures.

An hour later, Wei Ying cursed her even more. She was much tougher than her brother and did not allow him to argue.

He stood on the walkways, his arms trembling with exertion.

Wen Qing was standing next to him.

"It gets even better. But I have the impression that you are not trying hard enough. "

He slowly moved his right leg. The movement cost him infinite willpower.

"Oh, really?" He gasped.

"If you want to get out of the wheelchair, you finally have to clear your head. Stop pondering unimportant little things. The only thing that is important now is your health, your body. "

He growled at her, but she was unimpressed.

"You want to be able to run again, right?" She just asked.

Wei Ying didn't look at her.

"Wei Wuxian?"

"I ... don't know myself."

"You're joking, right? What have we fought and prayed for the past two years? ”

He looked at her. "Maybe you all wanted more than me. I was never asked if I wanted that at all. You doctors have decided. "

She slapped him in the face.

He caught the bar just in time, before he could fall and stared at her in horror.

"You are a pitiful coward, Wei Wuxian. Fine, then leave it. Crawl to the grave and step on the efforts of your friends, who did everything to be there for you and to help you. Who do worry about you. I will tell Wen Ning that he doesn't need to come here anymore and focus on his own career instead of your health. "

She went and left him alone.

He stared after her, then swore. He was alone at the bars, the wheelchair out of reach at the door. His pride prevented him from calling for her, so he gritted his teeth.

It was only about five steps. If necessary, he would crawl.

He stopped at the end of the bars and took a deep breath.

Five steps that might as well be the moon.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then he dared to let go of the bars.

He managed three steps, before the strength left him and he fell forward. Two arms caught him.

"Did I really have to kick your butt first?" Wen Qing asked.

He stared at her and gasped. She helped him into the wheelchair and handed him a towel.

"So?"

"You only enjoy tormenting me, ”he said.

"You're right. I have nothing better to do. ”She smiled. "Let's move on?"

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Yes."

He came out of the bathroom later that day, when he suddenly heard music in the house. Someone was playing a flute.

He drove curiously through the hallways until he arrived in the living room.

A girl unknown to him, sat in one of the armchairs and played a piece from a sheet of music. She was wearing a school uniform, her hair tied into two short braids. When he came in, she looked up guiltily.

"Wei-Gunzu, ... I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you, ”she said in an uncertain voice.

Qin Su stormed in and hastily bowed.

"I'm sorry, Wei-Gunzhu. This is my daughter, Huī Yīn. She came home from school earlier today and my sister couldn't ... "

"It's okay," said Wei Ying. "I'm not angry with her. I was just curious who was making music here." He smiled. "She can go on. It does not bother me."

They both bowed.

"Qin Su, why don't you take the rest of the day off and drive home?"

"But ... it doesn't work," she protested.

"Why not? I'm getting along. Besides, I'm not alone here. Go calm. "

She blushed and bowed again. "Thank you very much, Wei-Gunzhu."

Wei Ying just nodded and left her alone.

Wen Qing's words were still in his mind.

She was right, he was a coward.

He crawled behind his grief, loneliness and frustration.

But those three steps today had changed something.

It was three steps ...

... into a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for a better explanation. Wen Qing& Wen Ning are not blood related to the demon Wen Clan in this story. In the original novel they are from the same Clan. But I choose to change Wang Lingjiao, who is Wen Chaos Lover in the original, to be the demon.


	13. Seelenmelodie - The Untamed/ Wuji

...The angel dreams ...  
...He craves sweet kisses, sin.  
'I can never go back to heaven'  
...And the angel thirsts ...  
'Please, love me again with your strength. Get back to me. '  
...Even if it costs me my life ...  
...I pray for it...  
'And yet, I have no wings to swing up to the stars'  
...However, fervently I pray ...  
'Mortals cannot grow wings'  
...And if that feeling is stronger? Much stronger than my will to live?...  
'If you throw your life away, everything will be over. I'll show you what is possible '  
...To fly up to the sky to save me?...  
'A new life follows even after death'  
...Another fantasy ...  
'It is a reality. If you die, there is no going back '  
...There are miracles only in fairy tales ...

Wei Ying started from sleep.  
Distorted memories from the dream rose again - a strange dream.  
"A new life follows even after death." He stroked the silver ring on his finger. "A new life."  
A small thought tugged at him. Initially only weakly, but it grew larger and more urgent, until it raced through his veins like a firestorm.  
He pulled himself into a wheelchair and drove through the dark house, until he came into the living room. It was cold here, he could see his breath. He closed the door quietly and rubbed his cold fingers.  
"This is crazy. What are you doing here, "he whispered to himself." It won't work anyway. "  
How do you want to know if you don't try? his inner voice whispered.  
He stared into the dark part of the room where a guqin lay on a black table.  
He had got the instrument out of sentimentality. It was from Wangji's apartment.  
Wei Ying switched on the light and rolled over.  
In the dim light, the zither looked even more unearthly than it ever was. The black wood , on which the Lan Clan sign was engraved, shimmered slightly. The silver strings seemed to be waiting for him.  
Not that he mastered the instrument.  
Still, he settled behind the Qin and straightened his legs. With trembling hands, he plucked gently over the strings and was startled by the loudness.  
You're an idiot. You will wake up the house because they believe a cat howls.  
But the thought in his head did not let go, a memory blossomed in his soul ...  
The memory of a melody ...  
He closed his eyes, hands over the strings, and took a deep breath. Then he struck the strings.  
It was a dream, guided by the power of memory. The tune flooded the room, vibrating in every fiber of his body.  
Wei Ying surrendered to this feeling. His fingers slid over the strings by themselves, hitting the notes and putting them together into a song.  
It worked before, he thought. It could be one more time  
...again

The snow whirled around and covered the land below, trees arched under the heavy load and wherever you looked, everything was white. A winter dream.  
The play of the zither came out from the house, rose into the air and mixed with the wind. It started looking for the echo, dancing like a feather ...  
... and got an answer. It was just a whisper, the soft tones of a flute. It recognized the song and wanted to go back to its origin.  
...I go through hell for you and cross the heavens. I will find you...

Wei Ying sighed and took his hands off the Qin.  
He felt drained and freezing cold, so he returned to his room exhausted.   
The echo of the melody echoed in his head and despite his tiredness, he felt its strength within him.

Christmas Eve.  
For most people, this was the most important day of the year.  
The birth of the Redeemer.  
The figure stared at the house.  
It had followed the track of the song up to here.  
It sounded again a few minutes ago, more intensely than the first time. More pressing, sadder.  
It had called for him many times, lured him, pushed him.  
A light went out from behind one of the large windows, but the melody rang again.  
The figure raised its head. The trail led here to this room.  
The enormous white body of the figure changed, took the form of a human being, as it slowly walked towards the window. A feeling of warmth came from this room, a feeling of familiarity.  
Through the glass he could see the shape of a young man.  
… I know you...  
The melody came from this room, it came from this boy.  
...I remember...  
The boy looked up. Violet eyes met golden ones.  
The boy's lips moved.  
... Lan Zhan ...  
... Wei Ying ...  
His shimmering figure came through the closed window, took shape again, wrapped him in white robes. Long black hair adorned with a silver clip. A light blue headband, with a cloud symbol in the middle.  
"Lan ... Zhan."  
The boy's eyes shone with joy and shock.  
He was sitting in the big bed, a Qin on his lap.  
"Lan Zhan?" He sounded uncertain. "Do you know who I am?"  
"Yes." His voice was shy,uncertain. "What ... what happened to you?"  
His eyes were on the wheelchair by the bed.  
"I cant walk. But I'm working on it. ”He reached for him. "Lan Zhan ... you are here ... you are really here ..."  
Lan Zhan stared at him, scared.  
Wei Ying pushed the Qin aside.  
"Please come here," he whispered.  
Wangji carefully sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his lap. Wei Ying took hold of them.  
"You are freezing cold."  
"Mn."  
"What ... what is wrong?" Wei Ying asked uncertainly.  
"Why ... could you call me back?"  
"What?"  
"Why am I ... here?"  
Wei Ying stared at him. "I ... I don't understand. What do you mean by that? Don't you want to be here? "  
"I ... I'm confused. She said ... it was a lie. She said that if I let you go, everything would be over. That you will find peace. And ... that we were never meant for each other. "  
"How could I find peace without you, Lan Zhan? Since you left I want ... I can't live .You are my life. And she was wrong, wasn't she? Otherwise you wouldn't be here? "  
Wangji looked at him sadly, his hand gently touched Wei Ying's leg.  
"I'm making good progress, Lan Zhan. It will take some time, but I will make it. Now that you are with me, I will make it. "  
Wangji's body swayed and he sank into Wei Ying's arms. The boy's warmth enveloped him like a blanket.  
"Lan Zhan, ... what ... what happened to you?"  
"I dont know. I thought I was dead. There was nothing but silence and darkness. And then I heard that song. It called for me. "  
"We belong together, Lan Zhan. You saved me. Maybe ... someone thanked you. "  
"You mean someone has pity on my soul?"  
"It is Christmas Eve. Is it so absurd? "  
"How long have you been believing in God?" Asked Wangji quietly.  
"I've cursed him more than once in the past three years, so I guess I have to believe in him."  
He stroked Wangjis hair, that was wet with snow.  
"Lan Zhan, you almost freeze to death. You need a hot bath. "  
"I just need you."  
"I will never let you go ... after the bath."  
Wangji rose. "Promised?"  
"Yes. Are you carrying me to the bathroom? "  
Wangji froze, then nodded.  
He lifted Wei Ying out of bed and carried him into the large bathroom, where he set him down on the edge of the tub. He poured water into it.  
"Are you ... all alone here? What kind of house is that? "  
"It is my parents' house. And no, there are still staff. ” Wangji pulled him and tugged on his clothes. "A lot has happened in the three years."  
"Three ... years?"  
"Yes. I had to undergo multiple surgeries, ”he finally managed to loosen Wangji's belt. “Then the endless rehabilitation measures and therapies. But without you, it was all kind of pointless. "  
"Wei Ying ..." He stepped away from him.  
"What's wrong with you?" Wei Ying asked irritated.  
"I feel guilty," Wangji replied quietly, getting dressed again. "I caused you a lot of pain because I believed in something that didn't exist."  
"Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"  
Wangji looked at him. "How can you still love me, after everything you had to endure because of me?"  
"Because I trust you!" Wei Ying's voice grew louder, anger in it. "Because you gave me back my life. And I don't mean that I'm still breathing, but that I want to live! ” He took a deep breath.  
"And now finally get into the damn tub."  
Wangji winced, then nodded and undressed. He got into the hot water, Wei Ying stayed on the edge.  
"Wei Ying ..."  
"Hm?"  
"Where did you get Wangji from?"  
He saw Wei Ying's blank look. "The Qin. It has a name. "  
"It's called like you?"  
"Mn. It means 'get rid of a heart of deceit'. ”  
Wei Ying smiled, his hand scooped water over Wangji's chest.  
"I asked Shizui if I could keep it."  
"Shi ... Shizui was here?"  
Then he noticed the ring on Wei Ying's finger and his eyes widened.  
"Yes. He visits me from time to time. He also gave me this." He raised his hand smiling. "Back then ... he also brought me a letter from Lan Shu." He saw Wangji flinch. "She left two letters before she disappeared, one to me and one to your brother."  
"How ... is he?" Asked Wangji quietly.  
"He has withdrawn. Master Qiren leads the clan. Shizui told me that Zewu-Jun is still in seclusion. ”  
Wangji nodded sadly, his hand caught Wei Yings and stroked the ring.  
"Is it wrong for me to wear it?"  
"No," he breathed. "No. I'm ... relieved that you do it. "  
Wei Ying leaned forward and kissed him gently.  
"And I'm glad you're finally back."  
Wangji hesitated, but then returned the kiss. "You're cold."  
"Is not so bad."  
"But..."  
He got up and stepped out of the tub. Without drying himself, he held Wei Ying in his arms and carried him back to the bedroom.  
"You've gotten thin," he murmured.  
"I ... don't eat much, rarely have appetite."  
He put Wei Ying on the bed and carefully carried the Qin to the sideboard.  
"Lan Zhan ..." Wei Ying patted the place next to him and slipped under the covers. "Come here."  
"Wei Ying, ..."  
"Come here!"  
Wangji looked at him distraught.  
"I am not fragile and you cannot hurt me if you touch me. I want you next to me, so come here. "  
Wangji swallowed and lay down with him. "I am sorry."  
Wei Ying snuggled up to him, inhaling the so painfully missed smell of sandalwood. "You are here. That's all that matters."  
"It's my fault."  
Wei Ying sighed in frustration. "I was the bait, yes. But I don't blame you. I love you. Even more than ever. This time without you was hell. But ... ", he closed his eyes and put his head on Wangji's shoulder," you are here and make me feel like I lost you anyway. "  
Wangji cried. "I am sorry. I ... I'm confused. And I am afraid."  
"Why?"  
"That this is an illusion. That I wake up and I'm alone in the dark again. I didn't deserve your love, Wei Ying. ” He sighed heavily. "But you don't give up on me, do you?"  
"Never." He kissed Wangji's chest. "Can you go to the drawer next to you?"  
Wangji stopped and opened the drawer of the bedside table.  
There was a black box on top.  
"They had to wait a long time for you. And I thought I was almost lost. Open it up. "  
Wangji opened it.  
Then he remembered Wei Ying had been to the jewelry store before the kidnapping .  
... he picked up his order here ...  
Two narrow silver rings lay on the velvet cushion, their names engraved on the inside.  
Wei Ying took it and grabbed Wangji's left hand. He kissed the tips of his fingers before slipping on the ring. Wangji swallowed hard and raised a hand. Then he took the other ring and pushed it on Wei Ying's finger, where he rested next to the other.  
"Your ring, ... is it a family heirloom?" Wei Ying asked.  
"Yes. It belonged to my mother." He kissed Wei Ying's finger, then his lips.  
"Promise me you'll never leave me alone again, Lan Zhan."  
"I ... I promise. With my soul. "  
"I love you, Lan Zhan."  
"I love you too, Wei Ying."

That night, Wei Ying found restful sleep for the first time in an eternity. Wangji's regular breath beside him calmed him, their fingers tightly wrapped around each other.  
His world was fine again.  
And yet the following weeks were like a dream.  
Wangji's sudden return was explained with a lie. He was said to have been in a coma for the past three years after escaping from the warehouse, seriously injured. Since he had no papers with him and no one was really looking for him, he was recorded as "unknown".  
Wen Qing was a little more skeptical than the others, her gaze always rested on him somewhat suspiciously. But since Wei Ying was finally really taking care of his rehab, she remained silent.  
By spring Wei Ying was finally able to walk on crutches.  
When summer came, they finally visited Wangji's family in Gusu.  
Relieved that even Lan Xichen had returned, there was a small party. Shizui didn't leave Wangji's side, and even Master Qiren seemed satisfied that the family was finally reunited.  
One evening Wei Ying was sitting alone in the Jingshi , when Qiren announced himself by coughing at the door.  
"Master Qiren", he wanted to get up, but Qiren motioned for him to stay seated. He came closer and sat at the table with him.  
"How are you, Wei Wuxian?" He asked.  
"Quite well. The air here is much more pleasant than at home. And nobody annoys me with the training. ” He smiled.  
Qiren stroked his beard.  
"Did Wangji tell you that his exile was lifted?"  
"Yes. I thank you for that. "  
"No need. This family has gone through enough tragedies. I'm glad that it's over now. But there is something I want to talk to you about, because I know Wangji won't. "  
Wei Ying looked at him carefully. "Yes?"  
"Wangji has decided to stay in your world with you. But he didn't tell you anything. Maybe he doesn't want it to be true himself, but it's more than obvious to us here. ”  
Wei Ying swallowed nervously. "What?"  
"You have changed, Wei Wuxian. And this change won't make your life easier. I know that Lan Shu told you about the effects of ... "he cleared his throat," body fluids. "  
"Yes." He blushed.  
"Well, you won't change into one of us, but your lifespan will change if you two stay together."  
"I'm becoming immortal?"  
“In the ancient times, when mortals still believed in magic and our worlds were still connected, there were also mortal cultivators. Some even studied here in Cloud Recesses. You now have what we call a Golden Core. With proper training, you might even be able to use your own magic. ”  
"Is that an offer to ... stay here? With Wangji? "  
Qiren closed his eyes, then sighed. "Yes."  
Wei Ying smiled. "Will Wangji ... be really welcome here?"  
"My nephew is a master of his art. That he turned away from us was a big loss. It would also be an advantage that Zewu-Jun and some others here would finally concentrate on their duties again. ”  
"I'll talk to him about it."  
Qiren nodded, then got up.  
"Wei Wuxian, ... I am a very old, tired man. Many claim that I am a stubborn, with only the rules in mind. That may be partly so. But ... I love my family. And I'm thankful that you saved it. "  
Wei Ying looked at him in amazement, then slowly got to his feet and bowed deeply to Qiren.  
"I love Lan Zhan," he said firmly. "And this family has done more for me than I can ever give back."  
"You returned Wangji to us." Qiren bowed to him, then left.

Later that evening, Wei Ying and Wangji were in bed, exhausted and sweaty from their lovemaking.  
The sex had changed, there was more feeling, more love. A give and take.  
Wei Ying nestled against Wangji's chest, half lying on top of him.  
"Do you hear that?" He said suddenly.  
"Mn." Wangji kept his eyes closed, but nodded.  
"Sounds like a flute ..."  
The Wangji lay on the table, not far from the bed, the silver strings vibrated, then answered the melody of the flute.  
Wei Ying watched with fascination as the instrument played on its own.  
"How does it do it?"  
“It is connected to my soul and my heart. That's why it reacts to my feelings. "  
"I love you, Lan Zhan."  
"I love you,too, Wei YIng."  
Are you really okay with us staying here?"  
"I don't care where we live, as long as I am with you."  
"I want you to be with your family."  
"It's your family now, too."  
Wei Ying smiled. Their bonding ceremony was two days ago.  
"I never thought, I'll have a family again."  
"I never thought, I could be home again. And that you are here with me, makes me more then happy."  
"I will never leave you, Lan Zhan."  
"So will I."  
Wei Ying snuggled closer to him. They fell asleep while the melody of their souls floated through the air like a warm breeze. They joined together like a silver thread as it lingered over cloud recesses and then rose to the stars ...

  
闻 笛声 独 惆怅  
wén dí shēng dú chóuchàng  
Hear the flute, alone in its melancholy  
云 深夜 未央  
yún shēn yè wèiyāng  
The night is still young at Cloud Recesses  
是 与 非 都 过往  
shì yǔ fēi dōu guòwǎng  
Right and wrong are all in the past  
醒来 了 怎能 当 梦一场  
xǐng lái le zěn néng dāng mèng yī chǎng  
After waking, how can I act like it was just a dream  
红尘 中 毁誉 得失 如何 去 量  
hóngchén zhōng huǐyù déshī rúhé qù liàng  
In this world, how do we measure precision and condemnation  
萧萧 血 热 刀锋 凉  
xiāoxiāo xuè rè dāo fēng liáng  
As it rains, the sword is drawn in anger  
山 高 水 远  
shān gāo shuǐ yuǎn  
From a long distance away  
又 闻 琴 响  
yòu wén qín xiǎng  
The Qin can be heard again  
陈 情 未 绝  
chén qíng wèi jué  
Chen Qing is still sounding  
卧 荻花 月 如霜  
wò dí huā yuè rú shuāng  
The silvergrass rests and the moon is like frost  
煮 一壶 生死 悲欢 祭 少年郎  
zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi huān jì shàonián láng  
Boil a pot of friendship to honor the youth  
明月 依旧 何 来 怅惘  
míngyuè yījiù hé lái chàngwǎng  
The moon is listless like before  
不如 潇潇 洒洒 历 遍 风 和 浪  
bùrú xiāoxiāo sǎsǎ lì biàn fēng hé làng  
Wouldn't it be better to experience all the storms with no restrains  
天涯 一曲 共 悠扬  
tiānyá yī qū gòng yōuyáng  
Share a melodious song with the world  
穿 万 水 过 千山  
chuān wàn shuǐ guò qiān shān  
Crossing many rivers and mountains  
路 尽 人 茫茫  
lù jìn rén mángmáng  
Reaching the end of the road and at a lost of where to go next  
是 与 非 都 过往  
shì yǔ fēi dōu guòwǎng  
Right and wrong are all in the past  
醒来 了 就 当 它 梦一场  
xǐng lái le jiù dāng tā mèng yī chǎng  
After waking, I'll act like it was just a dream  
红尘 中 毁誉 得失 如何 去 量  
hóngchén zhōng huǐyù déshī rúhé qù liàng  
In this world, how do we measure precision and condemnation  
萧萧 血 热 刀锋 凉  
xiāoxiāo xuè rè dāo fēng liáng  
As it rains, the sword is drawn in anger  
山 高 水 远  
shān gāo shuǐ yuǎn  
From a long distance away  
又 闻 琴 响  
yòu wén qín xiǎng  
The Qin can be heard again  
陈 情 未 绝  
chén qíng wèi jué  
Chen Qing is still sounding  
笑 世事 多 无常  
xiào shìshì duō wúcháng  
Laugh at the world’s unpredictability  
煮 一壶 生死 悲欢 祭 少年郎  
zhǔ yī hú shēng sǐ bēi huān jì shàonián láng  
Boil a pot of friendship to honor the youth  
明月 依旧 何 来 怅惘  
míngyuè yījiù hé lái chàngwǎng  
The moon is listless like before  
不如 坦坦 荡荡 历 遍 风 和 浪  
bùrú tǎn tǎn dàng dàng lì biàn fēng hé làng  
Wouldn't it be better to experience all the storms with an open heart  
天涯 一曲 共 悠扬  
tiānyá yī qū gòng yōuyáng  
Share a melodious song with the world


End file.
